L'ordre du zodiaque
by Mamouth Mama
Summary: Une force peu connue dans le monde des sorciers va intervenir dans la vie d'Harry et des couples auquels on ne s'attendait pas vont naitre sur fond de guerre (Herdrago ; HarGin...)
1. Un été anglais

Salut tout le monde. Voici mon 1er chapitre de ma première histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que la suite que je vais commencer à écrire vous plaira également. J'ai fait ce chapitre sans trop le détailler car j'avais hâte de le mettre en ligne mais le prochain sera un peu plus fouillé, je vous le garantit. Bonne lecture  
  
L'ORDRE DU ZODIAQUE  
  
« L été était vraiment ... Anglais » pensa Harry. Content de sa comparaison, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu un autre été qu'en Angleterre et que sa comparaison n'avait donc aucun effet ... « Comment l'été était il à Poudlard ? » se demanda t'il. En y réfléchissant vraiment, il voyait Hagrid surveiller ses monstres qui se baladaient dans le grand parc de Poudlard, les professeurs se promenant sur les bords du lac... Harry se demandait si Dobby et les autres elfes de maison étaient également de corvée durant l'été ou si Dumbledore leur accordait un congé. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il savait que des congés n'étaient pas concevables pour des elfes, qui aimaient par-dessus tout travailler et servir les humains. « Ils devaient donc travaillé à un rythme beaucoup plus lent », pensa t'il.  
  
La température était agréable, les éclaircies inexistantes, et Dudley était ... à la cuisine. Harry s'était rendu à l'évidence : Dudley et lui ne s'aimeraient jamais. Harry avait espéré qu'avec l'âge Dudley allait devenir moins bête et moins méchant mais rien de cela n'était arrivé : il dénonçait toujours Harry pour les bêtises qu'il faisait et essayait toujours de rabaisser Harry, quelque soit le domaine. En même temps, Harry se rendit compte que Dudley ne s'en prenait plus directement à lui. Harry n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps une explication à cela : Dudley avait très peur qu'Harry se serve de la magie contre lui, notamment parce qu'il avait déjà été victime de la magie dans le passé. Harry, dont le cœur ne battait que pour son cousin préféré (notamment car il était le seul), s'était creusé les méninges pour essayer de deviner le don de Dudley. Il avait dressé une longue liste de tous les métiers qui existaient. Mais devant l'immense intelligence de son cousin, la liste avait rétrécie à une vitesse folle. Mais finalement, il avait trouvé : son cousin serait goûteur. Il goûterait les excellents plats de ses patrons afin de vérifier s'ils ne sont pas empoisonnés et serait ainsi payé pour son plus grand hobby.  
  
La tante Pétunia était charmante cet été avec Harry, et cela l'enchantait. En effet, elle ne lui parlait pas. Mais alors, pas un mot !!! Si l'oncle Verney le grondait, elle ne l'enfonçait pas. Si Dudley l'accusait de quoi que ce soit, elle ne l'engueulait pas. Harry avait la paix. Mais d'un côté, cela le dérangeait : avec le retour de Voldemort, il était très inquiet et cette paix avec la tante Pétunia ne le sortait pas de ses idées que la guerre contre les Mangemorts était peut être proche.  
  
Mais ce que Harry adorait, c'était de s'allonger dans le jardin la nuit venu. Il aimait beaucoup contempler les étoiles, essayer de reconnaître les constellations. Il avait déjà étudié cette matière avec Trelawney, la professeur de divination, mais cela ne l'avait jamais attiré avant cet été. Il se promit donc qu'à partir de cette année, il étudierait avec grand plaisir ce qui touche aux étoiles et leurs composantes, magiques ou non. Mais surtout, ce que Harry ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il se sentait incroyablement en sécurité. Rien qu'a la vue de ces étoiles, il arrivait à se détendre et à ne plus penser à Voldemort. Pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Les étés précédents, il venait souvent se réfugier le soir dans le jardin pour échapper et s'isoler des Dursley. Il attendait un certain temps que le calme revienne avant de retourner dans la maison mais il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment de sécurité. Il se disait que si des mangemorts l'attaquait, il n'y aurait aucun risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La journée, il se disait qu'il était fou et que plus jamais il arrêterait de se méfier mais dès que les étoiles étaient à sa vue, toutes ses défenses retombaient. Il l'avait écrit à Ron et à Hermione et leurs réponses le laissait lui, sans réponses :  
  
Ron : « Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Apparemment, c'est pas la joie mais ce n'est pas non plus le bagne... Pour ta question, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider mais tu as toujours été un peu rêveur et je pense que les étoiles ont un effet relaxant sur toi. Moi, ce qui me relaxe, c'est insulter Malefoy. Tu vois, chacun ces trucs. En tout cas, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose sur le prof de lutte contre les forces du mal qu'on aura mais d'après certaines conversations et rumeurs que j'ai entendu, ce serait le meilleur professeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Peut être que Dumbledore va enfin faire passer cette malédiction qui pèse sur ce poste. Mais il paraîtrait qu'il serait plus puissant que Dumbledore lui-même, tu te rends compte ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait un peu peur car d'après ce qu'on sait, le seul qui soit aussi fort que lui serait le prince des ténèbres en personne... Tu crois qu'il faudra qu'on l'appelle Monsieur celui dont on ne doit pas pronocer le nom ? Ca ferait bizara, non ? Bref, je vais te laisser et j'ai hâte de te revoir. A bientôt et bon courage avec ta famille moldus (et ton abruti de cousin). »  
  
Hermione : « Salut Harry. Alors, toujours aussi rêveur à ce que je vois... Pourquoi ne profiterais tu pas de ces longs moments de détente pour prendre de l'avance dans tes cours ? Ainsi, tu ne perdrais pas ton temps. Sinon, à part ça, Ron m'a écrit durant les vacances et il a dû te le dire, c'est lui qui achètera tes fournitures pour cette année scolaire donc tu n'as pas à te soucier du chemin de traverse cette année. Je t'embrasse et révises, ça te changera les idées. »  
  
Harry ne sut pas trop quoi penser de ces deux réponses. Aucun de ses deux amis ne lui avait fourni de réponses mais il s'attendait à cela. Et surtout, il ne fut pas étonné des conseils de révision d'Hermione... « Elle ne changera donc jamais » se dit il. Par contre, il fut mécontent de la lettre de Ron à cause du nouveau professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal. Un sorcier plus puissant que Dumbledore lui-même ? Cela était il possible ? Et qui cela pouvait il être ? Etait ce un auror ? un anglais ? Et ce jour là, Harry se tortura l'esprit de toutes ces questions auquelles il ne pouvait répondre.  
  
Finalement, devant ces réponses ne lui apportant que peu de lumière, il se décida à en parler à Sirius. Il lui envoya donc un hibou dans lequel il parla de ces soirées dans le jardin mais aussi des informations de Ron sur ce mystérieux professeur et quelle joie il eut de recevoir très rapidement une réponse :  
  
Sirius : « Salut Harry. Je me cache toujours mais grâce à l'aide de qui tu sais, je ne suis pas trop isolé du reste du monde et je peux donc répondre très vite à ta lettre. Ce que tu me dis est très étrange mais si je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, je peux en tout cas te dire que si c'est ce que je crois, alors tu es la personne qui est le plus en sécurité au monde. Et cela me comble de joie. Et cela aurait l'air de concorder avec ton nouveau professeur qui j'en suis sûr, te plaira comme il me plaît. Redonnes moi de tes nouvelles après ton arrivée à Poudlard. En espérant te revoir le plus vite possible... »  
  
Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Harry : son parrain pensait savoir de quoi il s'agit mais il ne lui donne aucune informations ni indications, mais en plus il approfondi le mystère en lui rapportant que tout était sûrement lié !!! Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, une colère qu'il ressent chaque été mais qui cette fois grondait plus fort encore. Pourquoi était il chez des moldus au lieu d'être parmi des sorciers qui auraient pu lui répondre simplement ? Non, il était coincé ici et à cause du retour de Lord Voldemort, les lettres ne contenaient que peu d'informations qui le laissait encore plus pantois ! Il n'arriva à se calmer que lorsque les étoiles apparurent, à la tombée de la nuit. Il finit par se dire que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de Poudlard, SA VRAIE MAISON.  
  
Une autre chose intriguait Harry depuis le début de l'été : un messager de Dumbledore était passé voir Harry le lendemain de son arrivée chez les Dursley pour lui dire qu'Harry ne risquait rien du tout et qu'il était autant en sécurité qu'à Poudlard. Pour Harry, cela avait été un choc car il a toujours entendu Dumbledore dire que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr contre Voldemort. « Comment puis je être dans la plus complète sécurité chez les Dursley, dans un quartier de Moldus ? » se disait Harry depuis le début de l'été. Il avait espéré que des rondes d'agents du Ministère serait effectuées, ou que des signes pouvant le rassurer soient visibles, mais il n'avait rien remarqué de cela. Après les lettres de Ron et de Sirius, tout était remis en question dans sa tête. Poudlard et sa sécurité, Dumbledore et sa puissance... Harry était complètement déboussolé mais il se promit que dès qu'il serait dans le Poudlard Express, il mettrait les choses au clair pour percer tous ces mystères.  
  
Harry avait hâte de revenir à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner de la maison car les Dursley disaient que si les voisins voyaient un tel déchêt dans leur quartier, la honte s'abattrait sur eux et que plus personne ne leur parlerait. Mais ce que Harry préferait, c'était d'entendre Dudley dire que les filles ne viendraient plus vers lui. Ce qui d'après lui ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé puisque son succès auprès de la gente féminine lui devenait pesant.  
  
Cette maison représentait une prison pour Harry, car pas une seule fois de tout l'été il n'a pu aller plus loin que la haie qui sépare la maison de celle des voisins. Harry ne pensait plus qu'à retourner à Poudlard pour y retrouver tous ses amis, et pour pouvoir chevaucher son balai magique afin de jouer au plus beau jeu du monde qu'était le quidditch. Il s'est même surpris à regretter ses altercations avec Malefoy, son ennemi préféré. Mais en même temps, Harry appréhendait son retour à Poudlard. Il savait que la guerre allait tôt ou tard éclater et Poudlard ne serait pas épargné bien longtemps. Harry se posait beaucoup de questions sur les guerres de guerriers. Etait ce comme les guerres de moldus qu'il voyait aux informations à la télévision ? Etait ce pire ? Mais s'il y a une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il appartenait au monde de la magie et que son destin se scellerait dans ce monde.  
  
Et le dernier soir finit par arriver. Ce soir là, Harry ne revint pas voir les étoiles : il devait préparer ses affaires pour prendre le Poudlard Express le lendemain. Il décida de s'endormir le plus vite possible pour que le lendemain arrive le plus rapidement possible. Toutes ses pensées étaient pour Poudlard, pour ses amis, le quidditch... Enfin il allait revivre, redevenir heureux...  
  
Alors qu'Harry commençait à se rapprocher du sommeil, une vive douleur dans sa cicatrice se déclara. Pas une seule fois sa cicatrice ne lui fit mal de tout l'été et voila que le dernier jour, ça arrivait. En essayant de ne pas paniquer, Harry se mit debout et mit ses lunettes mais au fur et à mesure que la douleur grandissait, ses jambes se dérobaient et il se retrouva vite à terre. Harry était par terre, dans sa chambre. D'un coup, il sentit un froid l'envahir et une ombre menaçante envahissa sa chambre. Tandis que le froid commençait à engourdir ses membres, il vit par la fenêtre une forme grandir, s'approcher de sa chambre, cette forme allait s'abattre et fondre sur lui. Il avait de plus en plus froid et alors qu'il croyait tout perdu, une chose incroyable se produisit : il vit une étoile apparaître à travers l'ombre. Puis deux, puis trois, puis plusieurs apparurent. Au fur et à mesure que ces étoiles apparaissaient, sa cicatrice lui faisait de moins en moins mal, la lumière revenait comme si l'ombre était chassée et le froid disparaissait. Ces étoiles étaient disposés un peu n'importe comment mais en même temps, elle formait un dessin, une forme. Il ne sut laquelle c'était. Harry, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, se remit debout et regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
Et là, il vit une scène incroyable, effrayante mais également d'une rare beauté : la marque de Voldemort était dans le ciel, mais elle était petit à petit étouffée par une lumière, ou plutôt une aura. Cette aura était jaune, un jaune puissant, plus puissant que l'or, et cela finit par aveugler Harry qui n'eut d'autres choix que de fermer les yeux devant une telle intensité. Enfin, après quelques secondes, le ciel était redevenu nuit. Harry n'arrivait plus à bouger, il espérait un signe, que quelque chose se passe, mais rien n'arriva. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit. Harry avait des milliers de pensées qui arrivaient en même temps. Il s'était fait attaqué par Voldemort ou l'un de ses Mangemorts, et quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait sauvé, s'était interposé.  
  
Devait il prévenir quelqu'un, rester sur ses gardes, ou pouvait il s'endormir sans craintes ? Harry ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser, il était complètement perdu. Finalement, tout en gardant sa baguette dans sa main, il décida de s'endormir. Il se rallongea et s'efforça de penser que demain il serait chez lui, à Poudlard, en compagnie de ses amis.  
  
Et il finit par s'endormir, en rêvant à des étoiles... 


	2. Sentiments et retrouvailles

Voici le deuxième chapitre de « l'ordre du zodiaque ». Ca chapitre ne rentre pas encore dans le vif du sujet mais il pose la base de mon histoire. Le chapitre 3 arrivera bientôt, avec des réponses cruciales pour la suite.  
  
Chapitre 2 : sentiments et retrouvailles  
  
En se réveillant, Harry avait les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il pensait à l'attaque d'hier et pensait à sa rentrée à Poudlard. L'oncle Verney frappa si fort dans la porte qu'Harry avait cru qu'elle allait valdinguer dans toute la chambre. « Dépêche toi fainéant, tu empêches l'honnête citoyen que je suis d'aller travailler, d'un travail honnête et normal » aboya l'oncle Verney. Harry sentit que son oncle n'était pas d'une humeur joviale et préféra donc accélérer la cadence afin de ne pas le contrarier. De toute façon, pensa t'il, ça m'arrange moi aussi.  
  
Harry était surexcité : il avait attendu cette journée tout l'été. S'il avait pu se téléporter directement dans la gare, il ne se serait pas gêné !!! Il était surexcité et impatient mais il avait également peur, comme la première année où il était arrivé à Poudlard.  
  
Harry avait vu son corps changer durant cet été. Il avait remarqué que ses muscles s'étaient développés, notamment ses bras et son torse. De plus, sa pilosité s'était également développée, y compris dans son bas-ventre, ce qui l'avait surpris. Il espérait beaucoup que les autres élèves de Poudlard s'aperçoivent de sa nouvelle carrure, car il avait commencé à se demander pourquoi, contrairement aux autres, son corps ne bougeait pas. Enfin, son oncle lui avait fait remarquer que sa voix était devenue plus grave, et que ce n'était pas une raison pour croire qu'il devenait un homme car Harry était considéré comme une erreur de la nature chez les Dursley.  
  
Une fois que toutes ses affaires fut prêtes, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son oncle dans l'entrée de la petite maison. Une fois arrivé, l'oncle Verney dit à Harry d'aller poser ses affaires dans la voiture et aboya contre la chouette qui venait de pousser un cri strident. En quittant la maison, il se rendit compte que ni la tante Pétunia ni Dudley n'était venu lui dire combien ils étaient heureux qu'il parte enfin, comme ils le font d'habitude chaque année. Harry n'en était pas triste, bien sûr, mais il aimait bien cette petite habitude car cela lui prouvait que son calvaire chez eux était fini pour une année.  
  
Harry monta dans la voiture puis attendit que son oncle arrive. Il mit plusieurs minutes, une éternité pour Harry, à arriver puis démarra la voiture.  
  
Londres était assez calme, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures et ils arrivèrent assez vite aux abords de la gare. L'oncle Verney se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Au moment où Harry allait ouvrir le coffre de la voiture pour en extraire ses affaires, son oncle lui dit une chose inattendue, qu'Harry mit plusieurs secondes à déchiffrer : « Ne prends pas tes affaires tout de suite, je t'invite à prendre un café. » Tout en suivant son oncle jusque dans un café, Harry était dans un état très étrange. Non seulement son oncle avait dit ça d'un ton gentil, mais en plus avec un gros sourire. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son oncle ? Allait t'il le réprimander ? sur quel sujet ?  
  
En arrivant dans le café, ils s'assirent à une table au fond, à l'abri des regards et des écoutes. Harry commanda un chocolat chaud et son oncle choisit un café. Harry sentait que son oncle était gêné et essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Son oncle n'osait pas regarder Harry. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, son oncle brisa le silence, avec une voix excessivement gentille et douce, que son oncle n'avait jamais utilisé sur Harry. « Tu sais Harry, ta tante et moi, nous avons beaucoup souffert de la mort de ta mère. Ta tante a toujours mis sa sœur sur un pied d'estale, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle la respectait beaucoup, mais le fait q'elle fasse partie de ce monde étranger au notre a empêché toute complicité entre elles. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que ta tante déteste avec tant d'énergie ton monde. L'autre partie est que c'est ce monde qui l'a tuée, qui a laissé ta tante seule au monde, orpheline de tous membres de sa famille puisque ta mère était la seule personne de sa famille encore vivante. »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il aurait une telle conversation avec son oncle, lui qui était si dur et si ferme avec lui.  
  
Son oncle reprit : « Nous détestons les relations que nous avons avec toi Harry, ta tante pleure chaque soir car elle pense que tu crois que nous te détestons. Mais nous ne te détestons pas Harry. Nous sommes ainsi avec toi car nous avons peur de nous attacher à toi. Comprends nous mon grand, si nous nous attachons à toi et qu'il t'arrivait la même chose qu'à tes parents, je ne sais pas comment ta tante pourrait surmonter à nouveau un tel choc. Mais il y a un hic : nous nous sommes malgré tout attaché à toi Harry. Oui, nous t'aimons. »  
  
Le monde s'écroula autour d'Harry, il ne revenait pas de ces paroles, et de cette conclusion. Sa tante et son oncle l'aimait, lui !!!  
  
L'oncle Verney poursuivit : « Ta tante et moi nous avons discuté une partie de la nuit et nous avons décidé qu'à partir de l'été prochain, nous te traiterons comme tu le mérites : comme un fils ».  
  
Sans réfléchir, Harry répondit : « c'est trop soudain pour avoir une quelconque réaction, je ne peux donc rien te dire pour l'instant ».  
  
Son oncle lui fit un signe amical en signe d'approbation, il mit de l'argent sur la table puis invita Harry à se lever pour ne pas rater son train. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques minutes sur le quai, près du passage pour rejoindre le quai 9 ¾. Harry n'osait pas se retourner pour affronter le regard de son oncle, car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Finalement, son oncle rompit le silence : « Allez mon grand, sois sérieux, travailles bien, et prends bien soin de toi ». Il lui fit une bise, se retourna puis s'éloigna. Alors, Harry se décida : « je vous écrirai bientôt, d'accord ? ». Son oncle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lui répondit que cela les enchanteraient. Et il s'éloigna.  
  
Ca fait trop d'un coup, pensa Harry. L'attaque, la famille... Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir pour le moment et de rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Il traversa avec ses bagages et sa chouette le passage magique et se retrouva sur le quai 9 3/4 .  
  
Harry oublia tous ses soucis en se retrouvant face au Poudlard Express. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de mondes sur le quai, si ce n'est des parents qui disaient, au travers des fenêtres, au revoir à leurs enfants. Harry ne vit pas les parents de Ron, qui pourtant accompagnaient chaque fois leurs enfants jusque la montée du train. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il était juste à l'heure et que les Weasley avaient dû repartir chez eux. Il se décida à monter dans le train et une fois dedans, se mit à la recherche de ses amis.  
  
Il avançait dans chaque wagon et regardait chaque compartiment. Finalement, au bout du troisième wagon, il vit Ron dans le couloir, seul, regardant à travers la vitre du train. Il arriva à sa hauteur et quand Ron s'aperçu de la présence d'Harry, il lui fit un énorme sourire et un soupir de soulagement. « Ah, enfin te voila. J'ai cru que ta famille t'avait empêché de venir et que Dumbledore serait obligé de venir te chercher. Comment vas-tu ? Quoi de neuf ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai manqué ? Parce que toi, en tout cas, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Et... » « Stop ! » implora Harry. "Comment puis je te répondre si tu poses quarante questions à la foi ? » dit il en souriant. « et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans le couloir ? »  
  
Harry vit que Ron n'osait pas trop répondre, puis déclara finalement qu'il s'était engueulé avec Hermione.  
  
« Vous deux, vous ne changerez jamais. Et sur quel sujet cette fois ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Sur Drago Malefoy » répondit Ron.  
  
« Sur quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, complètement estomaqué.  
  
« On était sur le quai quand Drago et sa bande de morveux sont passés près de nous et Hermione n'a pas trouvé mieux que de le fixer du regard, comme si c'était un dieu. Et figures toi que quand il est passé près de nous, il a ignoré Hermione mais moi, il m'a insulté d'ordure ménagère. Alors, j'ai commencé à m'énerver et au moment où j'allais lui retourner le compliment, Hermione m'a dit de ne pas faire mon gamin ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors tu me comprends Harry, elle a dépassée les bornes, hein ? ».  
  
Harry réfléchissait aux raisons qui avait pu pousser Hermione à agir ainsi. Il finit par dire à Ron qu'elle était peut être fatigué de cette éternelle lutte.  
  
« Mais allons la rejoindre, j'ai envie de vous voir ensemble : vous m'avez tellement manqué durant ces deux mois. »  
  
Ron, tout en renfrognant dans sa barbe, conduisit Harry jusque dans le compartiment où se trouvait Hermione et entra. La première réaction d'Hermione en voyant Ron fut une grimace mais quand elle vit Harry, elle se leva aussitôt en retrouvant son joli sourire. Harry était heureux de la revoir et lui rendit le plus grand des sourires dont il était capable. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment et petit à petit, Ron se fit plus présent pour finalement ne plus faire la tête à son amie.  
  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Harry remarqua des changements chez Hermione, des changements physiques. Il remarqua que sa poitrine était devenue assez volumineuse, et il remarqua quand elle était debout que sa taille s'était affinée. Il trouvait que cela lui allait très bien et qu'elle n'avait plus l'air d'une enfant, mais plutôt d'une jeune femme. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul puisqu'il remarqua plusieurs fois Ron regarder discrètement sa poitrine mais surtout, chaque fois qu'elle était retournée, regarder ses fesses. Harry avait envie de dire à Ron qu'en continuant ainsi, il se souviendrait mieux de ses fesses que de son visage.  
  
Hermione fit remarquer à Harry qu'il avait changé, notamment sur sa carrure et sur sa voix. Et elle conclu en lui disant qu'il faisait bien plus mûr ainsi. Harry se sentit gêner par ces remarques puis eu un sentiment de malaise en voyant Ron qui lui, faisait la tête parce qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à de quelconques remarques sur son physique. Pourtant, Ron aussi avait changé mais c'était surtout la voix qui avait changée, plus que le physique.  
  
Finalement, le reste du voyage se passa à parler du récent tournoi de quidditch qui avait été annulée et des cours qu'ils auraient durant l'année, Hermione ayant déjà pris beaucoup d'avance dans le programme.  
  
Mais peu avant l'arrivée, Ron ouvrit la discussion sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione et Harry n'avaient aucune information sur le sujet, mais Ron, fier de lui, divulgua le peu de choses dont il était au courant : « Mon père m'a dit qu'il savait qui ce serait et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus, ordre de Dumbledore lui- même. Mais mon père a un gros défaut : il ne sait pas garder un secret. Donc, mes frères et moi avons réussi à en savoir un peu plus. Apparemment, ce serait un sorcier français qui a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française. Ce serait Dumbledore qui aurait fait appel à lui. Il ferait partie d'un groupe de sorciers mystérieux, si mystérieux que mon père croyait que ce groupe n'était qu'une légende avant que Dumbledore lui confirme que ce groupe existe vraiment. Il serait jeune et peu bavard, mais doté d'une puissance qui dépasse l'imagination. Mais je vous rassure, pour mon père, tout ce qui est nouveau est génial. Moi, je suis certain qu'il y aura un pépin à cause de la malédiction qui règne sur ce poste. Non ? »  
  
Harry était perplexe. Il avait hâte de voir ce professeur si mystérieux dont Ron parlait. Etait ce vrai ou son père avait il exagéré ? A ce moment là, ils sentirent le train ralentir et reconnurent les derniers champs avant la gare de Poudlard.  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à parler de l'attaque d'hier soir à ses deux amis. Il décida qu'il leur en parlerai plus tard, quand ils seraient installer à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas les embêter tout de suite avec ça. De toute façon, chacun avait soigneusement évité de parler de la guerre qui se préparait, trop content de se retrouver après tout ce temps.  
  
« Tiens, Malefoy n'est pas venu faire son numéro cette année » s'étonna Harry. « Aurait il compris qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance ? » plaisanta Harry, suivi des rires de Ron.  
  
« Peut être qu'il a mûri, lui !!! » pesta Hermione d'un ton glacial.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardaient, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Hermione.  
  
Et le train entra en gare. 


	3. Le nouveau professeur

Avec ce chapitre, on commence un peu à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau professeur  
  
A la vue de Poudlard, Harry se sentit pris d'un sentiment intense de joie. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard et il sentit l'odeur particulière de l'immense pelouse qui fait le tour du parc. Harry admira le château et son parc et en regardant les sommets des tours, il vit que le ciel était extrêmement étoilé. Alors, il sentit un sentiment de sécurité, le même qu'il avait ressenti tout l'été chez les Dursley. Pourtant, nombre de fois il avait , les années précédentes, regardé les étoiles dans le parc de Poudlard mais n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, les étoiles mettaient en sécurité Harry, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il arrêta Hermione et Ron et leur dit qu'il ressentait ce même sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait chez les Dursley. Harry leur avait écrit une lettre durant l'été pour leur en parler et ils savaient donc de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Peut être que les étoiles ont un effet sur toi. » dit Hermione. « Par exemple, la lune, quand elle est pleine, agit sur les loups garous, ou encore agit sur les marées ».  
  
« D'accord, mais pourquoi seulement maintenant et pas les années précédentes ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Nous ferons des recherches à la bibliothèque si vous voulez, mais par pitié, je meurs de faim. Allons manger, je vous en supplie... » pria Ron.  
  
« Tu ne changeras jamais mon pauvre Ron. » gronda Hermione, tandis qu'ils recommençaient à marcher vers le château. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et rejoignirent la grande salle où tous les autres élèves étaient déjà rassemblés, hormis les premières années.  
  
Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les nouveaux élèves firent leur entrée. Après que le choixpeau eut chanté puis réparti les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives, Dumbledore eut la plus belle des paroles pour Ron : « bon appétit » et de succulents plats firent leur apparition sur les tables et après un « wahoo » général, les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny prit la parole : « Regardez à la table des professeurs, il y a un nouveau. » Toutes les têtes aux alentours se tournèrent et tous remarquèrent le nouveau professeur. Avant que quiconque ai pu faire le moindre commentaire, ils entendirent un bruit de vaisselle plus bruyant que les autres : c'était Neville qui avait lâché ses couverts et ceux-ci étaient tombés sur son assiette. Neuville avait un air horrifié, mais il avait également l'air impressionné.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Neville ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Le nouveau professeur, c'est un sorcier du zodiaque. » répondit Neville.  
  
« Neville, ce n'est qu'une légende » lui répondit Ginny.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas une légende. Ma grand-mère m'a très souvent parlé d'eux. »  
  
« Et comment tu sais que c'en est un ? » demanda Ginny.  
  
« Il a un uniforme qui a une couleur d'or et de plus, il a un écusson représentant cet ordre » répondit il. Ils regardèrent tous le sorcier et remarquèrent un petit écusson, au niveau de son torse, sur le côté gauche. Cet écusson représentait un cercle d'étoiles, mais le sorcier était trop loin pour pouvoir les compter.  
  
« Ma grand-mère me racontait souvent que si j'étais attentif en classe et que si je travaillais plus que les autres, je deviendrai certainement un sorcier du zodiaque, qui était la reconnaissance d'un pouvoir inimaginable et d'une extrême sagesse. Elle me racontait que lorsqu'un sorcier était choisi, il promettait de servir le bien. Mais que je devrais également arrêter de voir mes amis et ma famille car cet ordre est très fermé et très secret et que pour ne pas mettre les sorciers qui le compose en danger, il fallait agir en secret, dans l'ombre. C'est pour cela que je ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait ici, dans une école parmi des centaines d'élèves, où la discrétion est parfaitement impossible. »  
  
Tout le monde chez les Gryffondor avait écouter attentivement Neville. Une fois son récit finit, un chahut incroyable naissa car tout le monde posa des questions à tout le monde. Mais la question qui ressortait de la bouche de tout le monde était « pourquoi est il à Poudlard » ?  
  
« Regardez ! » dit Hermione en montrant le nouveau professeur. Tout le monde le regarda et presque en même temps ils remarquèrent quelque chose de surprenant : sa baguette volait lentement tout autour de lui, comme si elle était autonome. Quelquefois, elle s'arrêtait, puis elle reprenait son vol. Harry regardait le visage du professeur et se rendit compte que son visage ne dégageait presque aucune expression. Et d'un coup, le professeur leva la tête de son assiette et son regard alla directement à la table des Gryffondor. Plusieurs d'entre eux sursautèrent et regardèrent ailleurs, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Et au bout de quelques secondes, comme si il savait qu'il était le sujet de conversation, il souria et inclina légèrement la tête vers le bas, comme on le fait devant un roi. Et il recommença à manger, son visage redevenant sans expressions particulières.  
  
« Il savait qu'on parlait de lui » s'étonna Ron. Et le chahut infernal reprit de plus bel, chacun posant plusieurs questions à tout le monde.  
  
Une fois que les élèves furent tous rassasiés, Dumbledore prit la parole : « Mes chers enfants. Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Pour commencer, je vous rappellerais qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite. Comme vous le savez, l'avenir risque d'être sombre quelque temps. J'aimerais que ces problèmes ne franchissent pas les murs de l'école et que les élèves ne s'affrontent pas en pensant défendre une cause, quelque soit cette cause !!! » En disant cela, Dumbledore avait particulièrement regardé les tables de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. « Ensuite, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Le professeur Monet. » Les élèves applaudirent poliment.  
  
« J'espère que vous saurez être aussi assidu avec votre nouveau professeur qu'avec ceux que vous connaissez déjà. Le professeur Monet a généreusement accepté ma proposition de venir faire partager son expérience et sa formation qui est différente de la sorcellerie anglaise. Je vous souhaite une heureuse et joyeuse année parmi nous, professeur. »  
  
Et le professeur Monet acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, le même que celui qu'il avait fait aux Gryffondor.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est maintenant l'heure de rejoindre vos dortoirs » reprit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux élèves. « Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous » conclut il.  
  
Les préfets appelèrent les première année et les invitaient à les suivre. Harry allait se lever quand il remarqua Ginny se lever de table. En la regardant, il eut une sensation bizarre dans le bas du ventre, comme une montée d'adrénaline, mais isolée dans le bas ventre. Il est vrai que Ginny avait énormément changé en un été elle aussi, mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui impressionnait Harry. Elle avait à peu près la même poitrine qu'Hermione, mais c'était ses fesses et ses jambes qui déroutait Harry : tout était parfait chez elle. Quant à son visage, il s'était affiné.  
  
Ce fut Ron qui le sortit de sa torpeur : « qu'est ce qu'elle a ? elle a parlé avec un Serpentard ? Dis le moi, dans ce cas, je réglerai ça très vite ».  
  
« Non Ron, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je rêvais. » Mais il rêvait de sa sœur... Harry avait honte de ses pensées, et surtout du fait que c'était sur la sœur de Ron, son meilleur ami !!  
  
En arrivant dans leur salle commune, les élèves trouvèrent leurs emplois du temps. Ils l'analysèrent et Ron et Harry se plaignèrent car ils avaient Rogue 4 jours sur 5. « Comme par hasard, c'est le professeur qui nous déteste le plus qu'on a le plus souvent » se plaignit Ron, dont la plainte était partagée par Harry.  
  
« C'est normal, c'est l'une des épreuves les plus importantes pour les aspics » répondit Hermione. « Nous avons également trois fois par semaine le professeur Monet. Il faut espérer qu'il soit vraiment un bon professeur car avec tout le retard que nous avons accumulé, il y aura du boulot ».  
  
Ils continuèrent de débattre de leur emploi du temps presque une heure, Hermione et Ron s'engueulant souvent, Hermione pensant que les cours n'étaient pas suffisants tandis que Ron, lui, se plaignait du contraire. Cela amusait beaucoup Harry, qui était très heureux de retrouver cette lutte entre ces deux amis qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais Hermione coupa court l'euphorie en posant une question à Harry : « Tu repenses souvent à Cédric ? »  
  
La question laissa pantois Ron et Harry, complètement étonné qu'Hermione pose à ce moment une telle question. Harry repensait à cette fameuse journée chaque jour depuis que c'était arrivé mais n'en parlait jamais.  
  
« Ca m'arrive » répondit Harry. Ron fit de gros yeux à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas en parler mais elle continua malgré tout : « Tu devrais peut être en parler, avec nous ou avec d'autres personnes. Tu sais, tu ne dois pas garder cela pour toi, en parler t'aidera à faire ton deuil. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce qui est arrivé est du passé. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que j'aurai la peau de Voldemort, et qu'avant de le tuer, je le ferai souffrir, en mémoire de Cédric et de mes parents. »  
  
« Ne penses pas à de telles choses Harry. Tu réagis comme Voldemort, la haine prend le pas sur toi. Si tu penses ainsi, il a gagné. » implora Hermione.  
  
« Comment tu réagirais toi si le même personne tuait tes parents ainsi que tes amis ? Tu ne voudrais pas sa mort ? Moi je le comprend et s'il faut l'aider, je l'aiderai car c'est mon ami. Mais peut être que toi, Hermione, tu as changé tes prérogatives... » menaçait Ron  
  
« Jamais, jamais je n'abandonnerai Harry. Ne redis pas une telle chose où je pourrais m'énerver. »  
  
« STOP !!! » cria Harry. « ce n'est pas la peine de vous taper dessus. Ce sont mes histoires et jamais je ne vous demanderai de vous sacrifier pour mener à bien mes projets. Je vais suivre attentivement les cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour devenir le plus grand des Aurors, et ainsi pouvoir m'occuper de Voldemort. Maintenant, allons nous coucher, nous avons cours avec Monet très tôt demain et j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va nous apprendre. »  
  
Ni Hermione ni Ron n'osèrent contredire Harry et ils partirent se coucher.  
  
Harry s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à cette discussion. En pensant à Cédric, une nervosité s'empara de lui et il se mit à pleurer : Combien de personnes chères à Harry allaient encore disparaître à cause de Voldemort ? Il fallait que cela cesse ! « Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je jure que je deviendrai le plus grand des sorciers et que je m'occuperai de ce démon, une fois pour toute » pensa Harry.  
  
Et il finit par s'endormir, éreinté par cette journée riche en émotions.  
  
« Debout Harry, on est en retard. Il nous reste trois minutes pour arriver au cours de Monet. Vite ! ».  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et ne comprit pas tout de suite les paroles de Ron. Mais quand il vit Ron et Neville s'habiller à toute allure, il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à se presser, et qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de manger ce matin. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et suivit ses deux camarades à travers les couloirs de l'école. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours et alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la classe, ils virent arriver un couple des plus inattendus : Hermione et Drago. Ils arrivaient en courant et ralentirent en voyant Ron, Harry et Neville.  
  
« Et bien je vois que je ne serai pas le seul à perdre des points ce matin » lança Drago, sur un air de victoire. « La sanction sera 4 fois plus forte que pour moi. L'année commence bien pour les Serpentard » conclu t'il.  
  
« Parles à mes fesses Malefoy, t'auras peut être du succès » enragea Ron.  
  
« Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle soit propre Weasley » répondit Drago. « Mais ta famille n'a peut être pas les moyens de te payer du savon, poil de carotte ».  
  
Ron devint rouge et l'affrontement devenait inévitable. Ron leva sa baguette et commença à prononcer un sort de ficelage quand Hermione intervint pour s'interposer : « Vous n'allez pas déjà commencer vous deux !!! »  
  
« C'est ce ... » commença Drago mais Hermione l'empêcha de continuer en lui faisant de gros yeux. Et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, il ne dit rien, au grand étonnement de Harry et de Ron.  
  
« La voix de la sagesse est bien souvent féminine » dit une voix venant de derrière. Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Monet qui se tenait contre un pilier, sa baguette tournant autour de lui. « Allez vous vous décider à rentrer en classe ou désirez vous absolument vous entretuer avant ? » demanda t'il, d'un air amusé.  
  
« Mais monsieur, c'est Malefoy qui m'a insulté. J'étais obligé de répondre ! » essaya Ron.  
  
« La magie aveugle les sorciers de sa puissance. Comprenez vous ça monsieur Weasley ? »  
  
Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : le nouveau professeur connaissait son nom alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient de si près.  
  
Harry remarqua que le sorcier le regardait en disant sa phrase, comme si il s'adressait également à lui.  
  
Ron balbutia quelque chose mais le professeur coupa court à la discussion et leurs dit d'entrer en cours. Ils s'exécutèrent et eurent une énorme surprise en entrant dans la salle : leur professeur se tenait derrière son bureau.  
  
« Et bien, allez vous rester longtemps sur le pas de cette porte ou allez vous vous installer afin d'assouvir votre soif de connaissance ? » demanda le professeur.  
  
Toute la classe se mit à rire devant l'air ahuri des quatre élèves, mais également amusé par la remarque de Monet. Les quatre élèves s'installèrent à leurs places mais réfléchissait à l'étrange phénomène auquel ils venaient d'assister. Comment leur professeur avait pu aller si vite du couloir à son bureau ?  
  
« Bien, continuons le cours. Je demandais donc qu'était le bien et le mal ? »  
  
Sortant de sa torpeur, Ron répondit aussitôt : « le mal, ce sont les Serpentard car ils veulent gouverner, et n'hésitent pas à répandre mort et destruction pour arriver à leurs fins ! »  
  
« Pouvez vous me dire quel est l'intérêt, pour qui que ce soit, de gouverner dans le chaos ? » demanda Monet.  
  
« Ca, il faut leur demander, mais la bêtise des Serpentards est grande vous savez ».  
  
Tous les Serpentards se levèrent et insultèrent Ron, certains allant jusqu'à le menacer.  
  
« Mais si les Serpentards avaient le pouvoir, ne voudriez vous pas le récupérer, puisque vous pensez que votre cause est juste ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que si, c'est normal ». répondit Ron  
  
« Iriez vous jusqu'à utiliser la force pour cela ? »  
  
« Oui, et... ». Ron s'interrompit. Il avait compris où Monet voulait en venir et Ron s'en voulait d'être tomber dans son piège.  
  
« Vous voyez, chacun a sa définition du bien et du mal. Depuis le début de la vie sur terre et jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci, plusieurs idéologies s'affrontent. Certaines ne s'affrontent que dans des écrits, essayant de faire changer des mentalités, d'autres sortent les armes, pensant que c'est le seul moyen pour arriver à imposer leurs idées. Personne ne peut avoir la prétention de dire qui a raison et qui a tort, on ne peut que soutenir et se battre pour nos propres idées. Et bien entendu, l'autre, c'est le mal. »  
  
Les élèves ne parlaient pas, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire leur professeur.  
  
« Et pour cette raison, chacun a le droit de na pas penser comme moi. Certains peuvent essayer de me tuer pour me faire taire... Mais les autres peuvent essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tort, et cela sans armes. Personnellement, je préfère cette dernière solution. Pas vous ? »  
  
Aucun des élèves de la classe n'osait ouvrir la bouche.  
  
« Puisque personne ne me répond, vous me répondrez dans une rédaction, à rendre pour après-demain. »  
  
« Quoi ? Déjà ?... » Toute la classe se mit à se plaindre de ce devoir à faire en si peu de temps mais Monet fit taire tous les élèves et passa à autre chose.  
  
« Quel est le plus important pour un sorcier quand il en affronte un autre ?  
  
Hermione leva la main : « sa baguette car sans elle, le sorcier ne peut pas lancer de sorts sur son adversaire ». Hermione se sentit fier de sa réponse mais elle déchanta bien vite.  
  
« Faux Mademoiselle Granger ! La voix de la sagesse n'est pas forcément la voix de la raison à ce que je vois. ».  
  
Hermione baissa la tête, vexée de la remarque du professeur.  
  
« La baguette est elle obligatoire lors d'un duel ? demanda t'il à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
« Vous me ferez un exposé sur ce thème et vous devrez me le rendre lundi prochain. Vous devrez le faire à deux et pour vous apprendre à vous adapter à toute situation, c'est moi qui nommerait les groupes. »  
  
En sortant de la classe, Ron était furieux. « Me mettre avec Crabbe pour faire cet exposé, vous vous rendez compte ? »  
  
« Et moi, je suis avec Goyle, quel horreur !!! continua Harry.  
  
« Il a fait exprès de mélanger les maisons pour nous apprendre la collaboration avec les autres » dit Hermione.  
  
« En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air d'être déçu Hermione... Travailler avec Drago ne t'insupportes pas trop à ce que je vois. Je croyais que tu le détestais ? se plaigna Ron .  
  
« Je fais confiance au professeur : s'il dit que cela est bon pour nous, je le crois ! »  
  
« Et ben couches avec pendant que tu y es ! S'il te dit de courir nue dans l'école, tu le feras ? » rugit Ron  
  
« Sauf si tu es avec moi, imbécile !! » rugit Hermione plus fort que Ron. Et elle s'en alla en marmonnant des mots que Ron ne comprit pas.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond et ajouta : « je sens que l'année va être difficile entre vous deux. Vous devriez discuter une bonne fois pour toute. »  
  
« Je n'ai rien à lui dire à cette truie »  
  
« Mais oui, toute l'école y croit. Un conseil : n'attends pas trop car tu n'es pas seul sur la liste. »  
  
« Mais quelle liste ? Tu deviens fou ou quoi ? »  
  
« Laisses tomber. Nous n'avons pas cours jusqu'au déjeuner. On va dans le parc ? » damanda Harry.  
  
«Non, je vais aller me reposer » grogna Ron. « A plus tard ».  
  
Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir, sans savoir quoi faire et fâché de la tournure que prenait les évènements entre ses deux amis. Finalement, il se décida pour sa première envie et se dirigea vers le parc. « Un peu d'air frais et de calme me fera le plus grand bien » pensa t'il. Il se retrouva vite sur l'immense pelouse et alors qu'il allait s'allonder sur le gazon, il vit, un peu plus loin, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allongé. Harry décida d'aller le voir. Il approcha de lui mais quelques mètres avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, il décida de rebrousser chemin, ne voulant pas faire « lèche-botte ».  
  
« Venez monsieur Potter, n'hésitez pas » lui indiqua Monet.  
  
« Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ? »  
  
« Je le pourrai mais je ne me permettrai pas une telle chose. Chacun a droit à son jardin secret. J'essaye juste de me mettre à votre place et je me serais dit que d'aller voir un professeur dès le premier jour, ça peut faire lèche-botte ».  
  
Harry fut impressionné par son professeur.  
  
« Allez, venez. Je vous promet de ne pas vous donner de devoirs à faire. »  
  
Harry s'assit à côté de Monet et le silence s'installa entre les deux personnages.  
  
Harry le rompit au bout de quelques secondes : « qu'est ce qu c'est l'ordre du zodiaque ? »  
  
« Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite ici... L'ordre du zodiaque est un comité de 12 sorciers. Chaque sorcier a en charge une zone géographique et représente un signe du zodiaque : le mien est le lion. Je m'occupe d'une partie de l'Europe, dont l'Angleterre. En fait, nous n'avons pas de missions précises : chaque sorcier choisit ses missions, selon ses envies ou l'aide qu'on lui demande. »  
  
« Est il vrai que vous êtes plus puissant que Voldemort et Dumbledore réunit ? »  
  
« Je vous le dirai quand je les affronterai » dit Monet en rigolant.  
  
« Que faîtes vous à Poudlard professeur ? »  
  
« Le directeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année et j'ai accepté. J'ai toujours voulu enseigner, c'est comme un rêve pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je peux le réaliser. »  
  
« Dîtes moi la vérité professeur. ». Harry sentait que son professeur lui cachait des choses, et il n'appréciait pas qu'on se foute de lui.  
  
« Je suis impressionné Mr Potter. Savez vous lire dans mes pensées ? »  
  
Harry comprit comment son professeur avait su ce qu'il pensait tout à l'heure.  
  
« Vous voyez Potter, finalement, peu de choses sont vraiment surprenantes. Et on apprend vite... Oui, je vous ment. Votre directeur m'a demandé de venir l'aider à protéger l'école contre Voldemort. Votre directeur fait la navette entre ici et le ministère, et il ne peut donc assurer une garde permanente. Je dois donc l'aider dans cette tâche. Et pour l'instant, ça marche puisque Voldemort reste caché et n'attaque personne. »  
  
« Si, il a attaqué » répondit Harry d'un air grave  
  
« Je parlais de Poudlard Mr Potter, pas de votre maison. »  
  
Ce fut un coup de massue pour Harry. Monet était au courant de l'attaque qu'il avait subi alors qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à Dumbledore. « Comment le savez vous ? Qui vous l'a dit ? »  
  
« Calmez vous Mr Potter. Disons que ma mission n'a pas commencé à Poudlard, mais un peu avant. »  
  
Le professeur Monet se leva et salua Harry. Harry resta plongé un court moment dans ses pensées puis comprit que c'était Monet qui avait vaincu Voldemort ce soir là.  
  
« Donc c'est vrai que vous êtes plus fort que Voldemort ? conclua Harry.  
  
« Je vous le dirai quand je l'affronterai lui, et pas l'un de ses lieutenant. »  
  
Et il s'éloigna.  
  
Harry resta sans bouger pendant un instant, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans sa tête. Puis, d'un bond il se leva et couru vers l'école : « il faut que je raconte ça à Ron et Hermione ».  
  
Et il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor... 


	4. Ah, l'amour

Missannie : Merci beaucoup et je vais essayer de continuer à développer mon imagination. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ne pas aimer le couple Drago / Hermione. J'espère que j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis. Bye  
  
Artemis : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes messages et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. A bientôt.  
  
Pour ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou dans leurs favoris, laissez moi une review svp, ça me ferait plaisir.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Ah, l'amour...  
  
« C'est pas vrai ?! tu te fous de nous Harry ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Je vous promet que c'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous mentir que je sache » s'énervait Harry.  
  
Harry avait couru dans tout le château pour retrouver ses deux amis et leur rapporter la discussion avec le professeur Monet.  
  
« C'était donc vrai : Neville avait raison. En tout cas, Dumbledore a encore une fois eu raison puisque le prof t'a sauvé la vie cet été. » dit Hermione.  
  
« En tout cas, maintenant, je suis certain de devenir un grand Auror avec un tel prof. » conclut fièrement Harry.  
  
« Ca, ce n'est pas certain. Il faut travailler d'arrache pied. Ce n'est pas le professeur qui fait ce que nous serons. Bien sûr, il y concourt, mais c'est toi qui doit faire les efforts qu'il faut pour devenir ce que tu veux. » dit Hermione  
  
« Je te reconnais bien, miss première de la classe » plaisanta Harry.  
  
« Je suis certain que c'est le père de Malefoy qui t'a attaqué » lança Ron, espérant qu'Hermione allait confirmer ce qu'il disait. Mais celle-ci n'approuva pas ce que dit Ron et changea de sujet aussi sec :  
  
« Au fait Harry, comment ça s'est passé avec ta famille cet été ? Tu ne nous a rien dit. Etait ce si horrible cette année encore ? »  
  
« Et bien, oui et non. Nous nous sommes évités tout l'été, comme chaque année, mais quand mon oncle m'a raccompagné à la gare, il m'a dit qu'ils m'aimaient, et que s'ils avaient été si horrible durant toutes ces années, c'était pour essayer de m'éloigner du monde des sorciers ou un truc dans le genre. Et qu'à partir de maintenant, on essaierait d'être une famille normal. »  
  
Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Hermione dit :  
  
"Et tu es heureux de cela ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sur, mais je redoute l'été prochain : vous comprenez, jamais je n'ai été heureux avec eux et je n'imagine pas la vie avec eux autrement. Mais j'espère que ça se passera bien. Je l'espère en tout cas... ».  
  
Les trois amis regardaient le grand feu de la salle commune en ne disant rien. Soudain, Hermione se leva et déclara qu'elle partait travailler à la bibliothèque pour l'exposé de Monet. Les deux autres lui firent un signe de tête et elle s'éloigna. Harry regardait Ron et s'inquiétait de voir comme il ne souriait plus beaucoup. Harry savait que Ron aimait Hermione d'une manière plus qu'amicale et ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il ne lui en parle pas.  
  
Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées pour trouver une solution à la crise qui touche ses deux amis, Ginny fit son entrée dans la salle commune. En croisant son regard, Harry ressentit encore une impression bizarre dans le bas du ventre. Ginny, quant à elle, fit un sourire tout en baissant les yeux, rougissant même un peu.  
  
« Finalement, je peux comprendre pourquoi il ne veut pas en parler » pensa Harry. Harry sentait depuis quelques temps que ses sentiments envers Ginny changeaient et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'expliquer. Il se disait que cela passerait avec le temps.  
  
« Ron, tu peux monter dans ma chambre pour m'aider à fermer ma valise ? je n'y arrive pas, même avec de la magie. » demanda Ginny.  
  
« Non, je suis fatigué. Demandes à quelqu'un d'autre. A Harry par exemple » répondit Ron  
  
Ginny regarda Harry et allait lui demander de l'aide mais il se leva tout de suite et lui dit qu'il l'aiderait avec plaisir. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menait au dortoir des filles et fit lever le sort qui empêchait les garçons d'y entrer sans autorisation. Harry la suivait en pensant qu'il n'y était jamais entré et se demandait s'il y avait une différence avec celui des garçons.  
  
« Ma chambre est par ici, suis moi ».  
  
Harry, qui suivait Ginny dans les escaliers, se surprit à regarder les fesses de Ginny et s'en voulait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à les regarder. Ginny avait l'habitude de se changer quand les cours étaient finis et qu'elle était dans la tour des Gryffondors elle aimait s'habiller de la façon des Moldus, notamment avec des pantalons serrés qui lui collaient sur le corps. Et dieu que Harry aimait ses vêtements...  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre de Ginny. Il y avait trois lits, des tables de nuits et les murs étaient de couleur saumon. La seule chose qui changeait réellement, c'était le doux parfum qui y régnait. Un mélange entre un parfum de fille et un parfum pour la salle de bains. Harry aimait beaucoup cette odeur.  
  
« Voila la valise » montra Ginny.  
  
« Ok, je m'en occupe » répondit Harry.  
  
Ginny se retourna pour faire autre chose et au moment où Harry allait utiliser un sort de force pour fermer la valise, il vit sous le lit de Ginny un petit cahier dont la couverture était rempli de cœurs roses. Harry s'approcha de ce cahier et il en vit le titre : journal intime. Harry ressentit une envie incroyablement forte d'ouvrir le cahier mais la présence de Ginny l'en dissuada. Alors, sans même réfléchir, il en fit une copie : « duplicatus ». Il rangea la copie du cahier dans sa robe de sorcier et en finit très vite avec cette valise.  
  
« C'est fait. Je vais y aller car j'ai pas mal de devoirs à terminer. » dit Harry.  
  
« Déjà ? Tu m'impressionnes. Merci beaucoup. » lui dit Ginny.  
  
Harry se sentit très gêné du compliment mais était très content de l'avoir impressionné.  
  
« C'est quand même dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe. On s'amuserait bien. » dit Ginny.  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi » répondit Harry. Il allait s'en aller quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
« Ce soir, après le diner, je vais aller voir Hagrid dans sa cabane. Ca... » Harry ne savait pas comment lui demander. Il prit fort son soufflé et continua : "Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?"  
  
Ginny parut déboussolée par la question mais se reprit très vite :  
  
« Bien sûr, avec joie. Mais au fait, c'est interdit de sortir dans le parc après le dîner ? Tu as une autorisation ? »  
  
Harry se rendît compte que depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, jamais il n'avait pensé à demander une autorisation. Il s'était toujours servi de sa cape d'invisibilité. « Un jour, je devrais en demander une » pensa t'il.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai un moyen d'y aller discrètement » répondit il.  
  
« Alors j'attendrai que tu viennes me chercher » conclut Ginny d'une voix si douce qu'Harry avait cru qu'il allait tomber d'amour devant elle.  
  
Harry sortit du dortoir des filles et marchait tout en rêvant jusqu'à sa chambre. Maintenant, il en était certain : il aimait Ginny. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour une fille, jamais. C'était physique et moral. Il aimait absolument tout chez elle et elle lui manquait déjà. Une fois arrivé danssa chambre, il ferma la porte et sortit le cahier de sa robe. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regardait le cahier, hésitant à l'ouvrir. « Je n'ai pas le droit de le regarder, et en plus, c'est la sœur de Ron. Je dois le jeter ! ». Il se leva et allait le jeter mais ce fut impossible et l'envie de le lire se faisait de plus en plus forte. « Allez, elle n'avait qu'à pas le laisser traîner. ». Et il l'ouvra.  
  
Harry regarda la première page et vit que c'était le sommaire. Il regarda la liste des chapitres et s'arrêta net sur l'un d'eux, daté de l'été qui venait de s'écouler : « Harry Potter, ange de mon cœur ». Harry sentait son cœur battre à 200 à l'heure et sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il se précipita vers le dit chapitre et commença à lire :  
  
« Cette fois, j'en suis sûre : j'aime Harry. Comment ça se fait ? je n'en sais rien. Il est plutôt mignon mais ce n'est pas non plus un monstre de beauté. Mais il est drôle, gentil, attentionné et tellement mûre par rapport aux autres garçons. Presque chaque nuit, je rêve de lui donc pourquoi me voiler la face ? Je rêve qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me caresse, que sa main... ».  
  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir et Ron entrait dans la chambre.  
  
« Si tu veux mon avis, Hermione nous cache quelque chose. Elle agit bizarrement, notamment avec ce satané Malefoy. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui cloche » dit Ron.  
  
Harry, qui s'était empressé de cacher le cahier à l'entrée de son ami acquiesça.  
  
« Il faut donc que tu lui en parles ! » déclara Ron.  
  
« Quoi ? pourquoi moi ? » s'exclama Harry.  
  
« Parce que toi, elle ne te fais pas la gueule et ne se braquera pas. » répondit Ron.  
  
« On verra mais ça serait quand même mieux si toi tu allais lui parler puisque c'est toi qui a des problèmes avec elle ».  
  
Sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Harry, Ron continua de parler comme si il était seul dans la chambre et il parlait de pleins de choses à la fois, comme par exemple que Malefoy avait ensorcelé Hermione pour qu'elle soit folle de lui.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry repensait au journal de Ginny et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ginny était amoureuse de lui et fantasmait même. Fallait il qu'il aille lui avouer ses sentiments ? Ou devait il attendre un peu ? Comment devait il s'y prendre ? Jamais il ne s'était posé la question. Il décida d'en lire davantage afin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Puis décida de le brûler puisqu'il en avait déjà lu assez.  
  
« Ca ne sert à rien de prendre une décision maintenant. Je réfléchirai mieux avec le ventre plein » pensa t'il.  
  
En effet, il était presque l'heure de se rendre à la grande salle pour le dîner.  
  
« On descend manger ? » dit Harry et Ron acquiesça.  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et virent Ginny dans la salle commune avec une amie à elle, Vanessa Fortie.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en voyant Ginny et elles le remarqua. Vanessa pouffa de rire en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny qui rougissait en écoutant son amie.  
  
« Vous allez manger ? demanda Ron et les filles répondirent « oui ». Et ils allèrent tous vers la grande salle.  
  
Les quatre élèves parlèrent de tout et de rien et Harry en profita pour faire la connaissance de Vanessa, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, ils virent Malefoy et Hermione en train de parler contre un mur, cachés (très mal) entre deux piliers. Ginny entraîna les trois autres se cacher derrière un autre pilier et ils essayèrent d'entendre la conversation. Harry regarda Ron et vit que son ami n'avait pas l'air heureux de la situation. Malgré un grand silence, ils ne parvinrent pas à entendre la moindre de leur parole.  
  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à se lasser de se cacher, ils virent Drago attraper le bras d'Hermione et prendre un air menaçant contre elle. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Ron et Harry sortirent de leur cachette et chacun brandit sa baguette en l'air. Malefoy s'était retourné vers eux et avant qu'il ait pu sortir sa baguette, une attaque fut lancée par ses deux ennemis. Ron : « cordus serrum » Harry : « excremum »  
  
Malefoy sauta sur le côté et entraîna du bras Hermione et les sorts atterrirent sur le pilier situé derrière eux. Le pilier fut immédiatement entouré de plusieurs mètres de corde puis le pied de ce pilier fut recouvert d'excréments.  
  
« Ca ne fait que commencer Malefoy. Tu la touches, tu nous touche. » dit Harry.  
  
A peine avait il fini sa phrase que Malefoy lança un sort de l'endroit où il était caché : « porcus ». Harry se jeta au sol mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort et fut frapper de plein fouet. Son corp se mit à trembler puis se rétrécit et finit par devenir un cochon. Ginny se jeta vers son frère et c'est à ce moment là que Malefoy et Harry lançèrent un deuxième sort : « equilibris » et « closoius » fusèrent dans le couloir. Le sort de Malefoy arriva droit sur Ginny. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Harry se jeta sur elle et essaya de la réanimer. Quant au sort d'Harry, il atteignit Hermione qui instantanément ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux sans ressentir de graves brûlures.  
  
« Du sang ! C'est du sang ! » dit Harry d'une voix très basse.  
  
« Elle est aveugle » dit Drago lui aussi à voix basse.  
  
En effet, un filet de sang s'échappait du crane de Ginny et Hermione ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Seule Vanessa était encore témoin du combat et ce qu'elle vit lui parut incroyable . Les deux garçons se relevèrent et se firent face à face. Le sol puis les murs se mirent à trembler, des fissures apparurent de toutes parts. Les deux adversaires avait une aura tout autour d'eux, celle de Malefoy était verte tandis que celle de Harry était bleue. Ces auras grandissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que chacun des deux combattants dirige sa baguette vers l'autre, tout en criant « avada kedavra ». Deux énormes éclairs sortirent des deux baguettes et se dirigeaient vers Harry et Drago quand un éclair jaune comme de l'or apparut entre les deux élèves et ils furent projetés sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les deux éclairs meurtriers finirent leurs courses contre des murs, faisant d'énormes trous dedans.  
  
A l'endroit où il y avait eu l'éclair jaune, Vanessa vit apparaître le professeur Monet qui se tenait debout et était essoufflé. Il vit Vanessa et lui cria dessus :  
  
« Vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ? Vous voulez mourir à votre âge ? ».  
  
Dumbledore arriva en courant avec la plupart des autres professeurs et Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière parut effrayé en voyant les dégâts, que ce soit les élèves ou les murs. Dumbledore lança un sort d'immobilisation sur le cochon qui cherchait à s'enfuir et un sort anti douleur sur Hermione pour ne pas que ses yeux la brûlent. Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers Ginny et déclara que ce n'était pas trop grave. Harry et Drago, à peine remit du choc, venaient de se relever.  
  
« Wingardium leviosa » dit le professeur Monet et les deux élèves s'élevèrent du sol et volèrent jusque devant le professeur Monet.  
  
« Tout le monde à l'infirmerie ! » ordonna Dumbledore. « Je passerai les voir plus tard. Il faut d'abord que j'aille expliquer aux autres élèves que ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre.  
  
Alors que tout le monde repartait vers la grande salle (sauf les blessés qui eux allaient à l'infirmerie), le professeur Monet arrêta le professeur Dumbledore :  
  
« Professeur, comment cela est il possible ? Comment ... ? » interrogea Monet.  
  
« La magie réserve bien des surprises professeur, vous devez le savoir, non ? » répondit Dumbledore  
  
« Pas comme celle-là » répondit Monet.  
  
« Je sais professeur, je sais » conclut Dumbledore. Et enfin il s'éloigna.  
  
Quand Harry arriva dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui ordonna de s'allonger en attendant qu'elle s'occupe de lui, et elle fit de même avec Drago. Puis, elle alla s'occuper de Ginny et Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore arriva dans l'infirmerie et alla voir Harry et Drago. Il s'asseya sur une chaise qui séparait les deux lits et poussa un long soupir.  
  
« Vous vouliez vraiment tuer l'autre ? » demanda le directeur.  
  
Aucun des deux ne répondit mais Dumbledore vit qu'ils le voulaient.  
  
« Mon dieu, moi qui espérait vous avoir éduqué dans le respect des autres et en vous inculquant l'importance de la vie... Que vous vous battiez en duel est une chose, tous les enfants passent un jour par là. Mais des sortilèges interdits... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arriver là ? Expliquez moi !!! »  
  
Dumbledore regarda attentivement les deux élèves pendant longtemps puis allait reparler quand Drago lui prit la parole :  
  
« Professeur, vous pouvez me sanctionner de la façon qu'il vous importe, je m'en fous. Donnez moi des nouvelles d'Hermione, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »  
  
Harry sursauta tellement la phrase de Drago l'avait surpris. Depuis quand Malefoy s'intéressait il aux autres ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hermione ?  
  
Dumbledore prit un air à faire peur à la mort elle-même et gronda : « Monsieur Malefoy, parlez moi encore sur ce ton et je vous enverrai dans un endroit où même votre cher père n'oserait pas venir à votre aide. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, ni vous ni monsieur Potter. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, ou tuer vos camarades. Et vous voulez savoir comment ils vont ? Je rêve !!! Je vais avertir vos familles de ce pas et je vais réfléchir avec vos directeurs de maison à une sanction exemplaire. Maintenant, reposez vous et tenez vous tranquille. »  
  
Drago et Harry restaient silencieux. Drago gardait son air supérieur tandis que Harry jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers eux. Soudain, ils virent le professeur Monet arriver devant eux.  
  
« Ca y est, ça va recommencer » pensaient les deux garçons.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude messieurs, je ne vous ferai pas la morale. »  
  
Les deux élèves furent surpris de la déclaration du professeur mais Harry savait maintenant comment le professeur devinait ce que les autres pensaient.  
  
« Savez vous ce qui dirige le monde ? » demanda Monet.  
  
« La force et le pouvoir » déclara Drago  
  
« L'amour » répondit Harry  
  
Les deux élèves s'affrontèrent maintenant d'un regard menaçant, essayant chacun de faire baisser les yeux de l'autre.  
  
« Mon dieu, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. C'est le SEXE ! Vous croyez que personne n'aurait su la raison de cette bataille ? Deux filles blessées et vos auras atteignent le niveau de certains aurors. C'est pourtant pas difficile à deviner. »  
  
« C'est quoi l'aura ? » demanda Drago  
  
« L'aura est la puissance de votre magie. Plus cette aura est grande, plus votre magie est puissante. A cause des blessures de vos petites protégées, votre colère a pris le pas sur votre raison et a permis de développer cette puissance. Et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai que rarement vu de telles aura chez de jeunes gens comme vous. Mais ça a bien failli vous coûter la vie messieurs. »  
  
« Donc, pour devenir un grand guerrier, il faut laisser éclater sa colère ? » demanda Drago  
  
« Les gens qui se laissent dominer par leur colère ne peuvent pas la contrôler très longtemps et les aveuglent très vite. Peu de sorciers y arrivent. En revanche, ceux qui y arrivent sont des sorciers extrêmement puissants, comme Lord Voldemort par exemple. »  
  
Les deux garçons restaient silencieux devant leur professeur, qui reprit son discours :  
  
« Plutôt que de vouloir jouer les gros bras devant vos copines, embrassez les : c'est bien plus agréable et surtout, ce n'est pas dangereux. Profitez en, la guerre est imminente, vous ne pourrez peut être pas en profiter très longtemps. Bonsoir messieurs. »  
  
Le professeur Monet se leva et partit de l'infirmerie.  
  
Les deux élèves ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls puisque madame Pomfresh vint les voir avec une potion : « buvez ça et retournez dans vos chambres vous coucher. » ordonna t'elle.  
  
La potion avait un goût horrible et les deux garçons durent se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Ils se levèrent de leur lit et Drago s'adressa à l'infirmière :  
  
« Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait, comment va Herm... ». Drago ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda Harry. Puis, il reprît :  
  
« Comment vont Hermione et Ginny ? »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas de ce revirement de la part de son ennemi juré. Ressentait il de la compassion, lui ?  
  
« Je les ai soignées et elles ont regagnées leurs chambres. » répondit d'un air sévère l'infirmière.  
  
« Ne me regardes pas comme ça Potter, si j'avais tuée ta poupée, j'aurais eu des ennuis, c'est tout. » grogna Malefoy.  
  
Et au moment où ils allaient quittés l'infirmerie, l'infirmière leur dit une dernière chose qui procura un immense bonheur à chacun :  
  
« Au fait, elles n'ont pas arrêtées de demander de vos nouvelles. »  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers l'infirmière et elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil. 


	5. Amour toujours

Emy : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira  
  
Chapitre 5 : Amour toujours  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il ne faisait que repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer : ses sentiments envers Ginny, les disputes incessantes entre ses deux amis, le duel qui l'avait opposé à Malefoy... Mais la plus grande de ses questions était de savoir ce que Malefoy faisait avec Hermione quand il les a vu. Hermione avait toujours détesté Malefoy, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait insulté de sang de bourbe. Pourtant, Harry venait de s'apercevoir que depuis le retour à Poudlard, Hermione avait toujours défendu Drago. Et que presque toutes les disputes entre Ron et Hermione venaient de là. De plus, Drago l'avait défendue lors du combat et il avait été insolent avec Dumbledore parce qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état d'Hermione. Etait il amoureux d'elle ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Déjà, il faudrait qu'Hermione soit amoureuse de lui et cela était impossible ! Quoique... Et puis Malefoy ne s'enticherait jamais d'une sang de bourbe. Et sa famille, encore moins. Harry savait que la clé était là : un secret était partagé entre Hermione et Drago. Et il fallait qu'il le trouve. Mais qu'il le trouve seul car cela pourrait faire du mal à Ron. Harry regarda son ami dans la pénombre en train de dormir d'un sommeil agité. Le pauvre avait quand même été transformé en cochon. Par Malefoy en plus... Son ego allait en prendre un sacré coup, c'est sûr.  
  
En se réveillant, Harry ne trouva pas Ron dans son lit. Harry alla se laver puis s'habilla pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il descendit à la grande salle et arrivé à sa table, il ne voyait ni Hermione ni Ron. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et vu avec un grand ouf de soulagement que Malefoy était à sa table en pleine discussion avec ses amis. Harry avait redouté que Ron ait voulu prendre sa vengeance envers Malefoy et était soulagé de trouver son pire ennemi ici.  
  
Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à manger quand plusieurs personnes de sa table vint le voir pour lui demander si il s'était vraiment battu avec Drago jusqu'au « Avada Kedavra ». Harry répondit que c'était vrai et toute la table se mit à regarder Harry d'un air mi-effrayé mi- impressionné. Harry, saoulé par ces personnes et leurs questions allait quitter la table quand Ginny fit son entrée dans la grande salle. En le voyant, Ginny le rejoignit à la table et s'assit en face de lui.  
  
« Salut. Ca va ? » demanda t'il   
  
« C'est plutot à moi de te poser la question. Mais sinon oui, ça va. Mais je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi cette nuit. Tu aurais pu venir me voir cette nuit pour me donner de tes nouvelles. »  
  
« J'aurais adoré venir te voir mais le dortoir des filles est fermé aux garçons par le sort magique. »  
  
« Non, je l'ai laissé inactif pour toi. Mais c'est vrai que je te l'avais pas dit. »  
  
« Dis moi, tu as vu Ron ce matin ? Il n'était pas dans son lit quand je me suis réveillé. »  
  
« Oui, je l'ai vu par ma fenêtre en train de se balader dans le parc avec Hermione. Lui aussi je vais l'engueuler, il n'est pas venu me demander de mes nouvelles ou me donner des siennes. Ah, vous deux, si je vous aim... Bref, vous êtes pareil. »  
  
Harry rougit devant la gaffe de Ginny et cela lui redonna du baume au cœur.  
  
« Enfin, ils ont décidé de se parler ces deux là. Y en a marre de leurs disputes incessantes. » déclara Harry  
  
Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors puis Ginny parla :  
  
« Il y a quelque chose entre Hermione et Drago ? Parce que je les ai vus plusieurs fois ensemble depuis la rentrée et chaque fois ils essayaient de se cacher. »  
  
« J'y ai pensé cette nuit moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas possible : ils se détestent et pour Malefoy, elle n'a pas le sang pur. Et sa famille ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver. »  
  
« Tu es si mignon Harry... S'ils éprouvent des choses l'un pour l'autre, ils se ficheront de leurs familles. Ces choses là, on ne les contrôle pas. »  
  
Harry restait perplexe. Alors, il se décida : il se leva et se dirigea droit vers la table des Serpentards. En arrivant au niveau de Malefoy, tous les élèves s'éloignèrent de peur que le combat reprenne et même les professeurs, de leur table, prirent leur baguette pour les séparer, au cas où. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Monet qui ne firent pas un geste mais qui regardaient quand même, tout en continuant de manger.  
  
« Viens avec moi Malefoy, j'ai deux mots à te dire. »  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit Potter que les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas. Va en harceler un autre »  
  
« T'es trop beau Malefoy, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister, alors tu lèves ton beau cul et tu viens avec moi s'il te plait. »  
  
« Le succès est de plus en plus lourd à porter. » se lamenta faussement Malefoy  
  
Et il se leva et suivit Harry. Ils allèrent jusque dans une salle de classe encore vide et Harry ferma la porte. Drago continuait de manger ses tartines qu'il avait pris avec lui comme si Harry n'était pas là.  
  
« Dis moi ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et toi ! »  
  
Malefoy s'arrêta net de manger. Il avala sa bouchée et alla jeter le reste dans la poubelle puis revint vers Harry.  
  
« Il y a ce qu'il doit y avoir. Et si ça te plait pas, c'est pareil. Mais dis moi, je croyais que c'était la sœur de poil de carotte qui t'intéressait. C'est déjà fini ? C'est que t'as pas assuré Potter... » dis Drago en faisant un petit clin d'œil.  
  
« En tout cas, je te préviens Malefoy : elle est mon amie. Et si à cause de toi, ça venait à changer, il pourrait t'arriver malheur. »  
  
« Primo : ne me menaces pas ! Deuzio : Granger fait ce qu'elle veut. Et enfin, mèles toi des fesses de ta copine, ça te décoincera. Sur ce, à bientôt Potter, on sera amené à se parler très prochainement, crois moi. »  
  
Et Drago sortit de la salle de cours avait ce sourire en coin que Harry détestait plus que tout.  
  
Harry s'assit sur une chaise et resta ainsi de longues minutes. Harry n'avait rien appris de cette discussion si ce n'était que Malefoy était toujours aussi con. Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour Hermione. Faire des affaires, quelles quelles soient, avec Malefoy, n'a jamais rien apporté de bien à personne, au contraire.  
  
Harry remonta prendre dans sa chambre les affaires de cours dont il avait besoin et descendit en cours de potion avec son professeur préféré : Rogue. En entrant dans la salle, il vit Ron seul à une table et alla se mettre à côté de lui.  
  
« Ca va ? »  
  
« Mouais. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Si on parle et que Rogue nous voit, on est mal. »  
  
Harry confirma et au même moment, Rogue fit une entrée fracassante dans la classe. Il alla jusque son bureau et se désola :  
  
« Je vois que hormis quelques exceptions (il regarda Malefoy), je retrouve toutes les nullités des précédentes années (il regarda Harry). Si la sélection existait dans cette école, on pourrait élever le niveau. Enfin... Ouvrez vos cahiers et notez... » .  
  
Harry notait un cours d'un ennui absolu mais au moins Rogue ne venait pas lui dire combien il était nul comme à chaque fois que les élèves préparent une potion.  
  
A la fin du cours, Crabbe et Goyle vinrent voir Ron et Harry pour le dossier qu'ils devaient faire pour le professeur Monet.  
  
« Eh, les nains, faut qu'on se mette d'accord pour le dossier de Monet. Alors vous le faites et nous, on vous regarde. Sinon, on peut vous taper dessus si vous préférez. » et ils se mirent à rire grassement.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Goyle ? Tu cherches des amis ? Un conseil : tu en trouveras peut être quand tu auras enlever ce clavier de ton visage » répondit Ron. Il était vrai que Goyle avait beaucoup de boutons sur le visage.  
  
Goyle allait foncer droit sur Ron quand Rogue passa près de lui, ce qui le fit changer d'avis.  
  
« Ok les monstres. De toute façon, si vous le faites avec nous, ce sera illisible. » lança Ron.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air ravis et s'en allèrent.  
  
« T'es fou ? Y a pas de raisons qu'on le fasse tout seul » déclara Harry.  
  
« Réfléchis : tu as envie de passer plusieurs heures avec les deux dinosaures à débattre d'un sujet alors qu'ils ne font même pas la différence entre un cookie et un biscuit sec ?! » demanda Ron.  
  
« T'as raison : se taper une mauvaise note à cause d'eux ne me tente pas. » conclua Harry, avant de continuer sur un autre sujet :  
  
« Alors, il paraît que tu as discuté avec Hermione dans le parc ce matin ? C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit. »  
  
« Je me suis levé tôt ce matin et je suis descendu dans la salle commune, et Hermione y était également. Alors, on en a profité pour mettre les choses au point. »  
  
« Ce qui veut dire ? »  
  
« Que Hermione est folle amoureuse de Malefoy. » dit Ron avec de la tristesse dans la voix.  
  
« Elle est quoi ? » s'écria Harry.  
  
« Amoureuse. »  
  
« Comment ça ? depuis quand ? et... »  
  
« Cet été, Hermione est parti en Espagne rejoindre de la famille et elle a rencontré Malefoy. Elle m'a dit qu'au début, ils avaient failli en venir aux mains mais que petit à petit, en se connaissant mieux, des sentiments entre eux étaient apparus. Ils sont sortis ensemble, en cachette bien sûr, car si la famille de Malefoy l'apprenait, ça irait plus que mal pour lui. ».  
  
Ron s'arrêta quelques secondes car il avait du mal à continuer, puis reprit :  
  
« Elle m'a dit qu'on serait toujours ses meilleurs amis quoiqu'il puisse se passer mais que nous devions comprendre que Malefoy faisait partie de sa vie, pour le moment en tout cas. Et que si nous pouvions faire des efforts pour l'intégrer, elle en serait très heureuse. »  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il fallait qu'il se lie d'amitié avec son pire ennemi, ou en tout cas qu'il fasse semblant ! Comment Hermione pouvait elle demander une telle chose ?  
  
« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé la même chose à Malefoy et qu'il avait dit que si on faisait des efforts, il en ferait lui aussi. Ah, et elle m'a dit autre chose : Vanessa Fortie, la copine de ma sœur, elle m'aime bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »  
  
« Elle est mignonne, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire qu'elle »  
  
« Oui, je sais. Cette nouvelle me fait plaisir mais il faut juste que le choc que je viens d'apprendre passe. Merde, on est en retard pour le cours de botanique. Dépêche toi Harry ou on va avoir des ennuis. »  
  
Les deux compères se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et ils arrivèrent en vue de la serre de madame Chourave. A ce moment, Harry et Ron croisèrent un groupe d'élève et reconnurent la classe de Ginny et de Vanessa. Harry vit Ginny et elle s'arrêta à son niveau tandis que Ron avait continué d'avancer en direction de la serre :  
  
« T'as cours de quoi ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid » répondit Ginny. « Et toi ? »  
  
« Botanique avec Chourave. L'ennui total. » se désola Harry  
  
« Tu crois que moi ça m'enchante ? J'adore Hagrid mais son cours est un peu chiant quand même. »  
  
Alors, ils se regardèrent un instant et Harry, sans réfléchir, prit la main de Ginny et ils se mirent à courir vers des buissons situés en contrebas. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les buissons et qu'ils s'y cachèrent, ils furent pris d'un fou rire qui dura plusieurs secondes.  
  
« Comment on justifiera nos absences ? On va avoir de gros problèmes... »  
  
« Tu es libre d'y retourner si tu veux » dit Harry à contre coeur  
  
« Non, je préfère être ici. » répondit Ginny  
  
« Viens avec moi, on va rejoindre le bord du lac »  
  
« Mais on nous verra de l'école ?! »  
  
« Non, il y a un petit renfoncement un peu plus loin, on ne peut pas nous voir »  
  
Harry ouvrait le chemin pour Ginny parmi les branchages et autres pièges de la nature puis ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est joli » s'exclama Ginny. « C'est ici que tu emmènes tes conquêtes ? »  
  
« Non, c'est un endroit que j'avais remarqué en première année quand on avait pris les barques. »  
  
Harry s'assit par terre. Il s'adossa à un arbre en écartant et en repliant les jambes et à sa grande surprise (et pour son grand bonheur), Ginny vint se placer entre ses jambes, son dos reposant sur le torse de Harry. Harry sentit le doux parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux et il se décida à passer ses mains autour du cou de Ginny.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans bouger et sans parler. C'est harry qui cassa le silence :  
  
« « Alors, Vanessa est attirée par Ron ? »  
  
« Comment tu sais ça ? Qui te l'a dit ? ». Ginny n'en revenait pas  
  
Harry raconta la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron ce matin.  
  
« Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Malefoy et Hermione. » déclara t'elle avec un air de victoire. « Comment vas Ron ? » demanda t'elle plus sérieusement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop mais il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer tout cela et le soutenir. »  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière avec V..., enfin, tu sais qui ? »  
  
« Tous les jours »  
  
« Hermione m'a dit que tu voulais absolument combattre avec tu sais qui pour te venger, que c'était ton seul but pour l'instant dans la vie. C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Ca l'est toujours, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est plus le seul... » car Ginny faisait à présent partie de sa vie.  
  
Et Ginny, qui avait compris ce que voulait dire Harry, se leva, se retourna vers lui, se rebaissa et l'embrassa . Ce baiser dura un long moment. Harry ne pensait plus à rien, il ne faisait que profiter de ce moment. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, Harry au dessus de Ginny, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il bandait. Il essayait de le cacher en éloignant légèrement cette zone de Ginny mais elle ne le laissa pas faire et le rapprocha complètement d'elle. Et contrairement à ce que croyait Harry, elle ne le prit pas mal du tout, au contraire : elle commença à lui caresser le dos, puis ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de Harry. Harry, se sentant plus excité que jamais, plongea une main sous la chemise de Ginny et la remonta jusqu'à son soutien gorge.  
  
C'est à ce moment que des bruits vinrent des buissons. Ils se redressèrent et se mirent à courir se cacher dans les buissons.  
  
« Tu as vu l'heure ? C'est la fin des cours. C'est donc l'heure de manger. »  
  
« Allons y, je meurs de faim. »  
  
Harry lui fit un baiser et ils partirent, main dans la main, jusqu'au château de Poudlard.  
  
« Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on garde ça pour nous pour l'instant, le temps que Ron se remettent de sa déception avec Hermione. Non ? » proposa Harry  
  
« Ok... » Elle était déçu mais vu que c'était pour son frère, elle accepta.  
  
Le repas se passa très bien pour tout le monde puisque même Ron parlait avec Hermione. Le seul changement était que Ginny et Vanessa s'était rapproché des trois amis et participaient à leur discussion. Le seul moment chaud était survenu quand Ron avait demandé à Harry pourquoi il n'était pas venu en cours et que Vanessa posa la même question à Ginny. Tout le monde comprit alors ce qu'ils avaient fait et Ron parut le prendre très bien, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry.  
  
Vers la fin du repas, le professeur Monet alla leur signaler que Dumbledore voulait voir Harry après le repas pour sa punition. Alors, l'ambiance retomba nettement. Tout le monde savait que la sanction allait être exemplaire, mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce que ce serait.  
  
« Si ça se trouve, ils vont te renvoyer » dit Vanessa  
  
« Non, si Harry est renvoyé, Drago aussi et son père ne laissera jamais faire ça. N'oubliez pas que Lucius Malefoy siède au conseil d'administration de l'école et qu'il est très influent. Et de toute façon, s'ils avaient dû se faire renvoyer, ils l'auraient fait tout de suite après la bagarre. » conclut Hermione.  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore qui lui fit un signe avant de se lever.  
  
« Allez Potter, allons se faire fusiller pour tes conneries. Tu as de la chance que ma grande bonté fasse que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé. Tu peux me remercier » intervint par surprise Malefoy en regardant tous les Gryffondors de haut.  
  
« T'as craqué ton slip Malefoy ce midi ? Arrêtes tes films ou va voir un psy. » lui répondit Harry tout en se levant de table.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient une mine déconfite, sûrement dû à la peur qu'elles avaient pour la sanction que leurs deux protégés allaient prendre.  
  
Ils marchèrent ensemble jusque devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore et elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'escalier qui mène au bureau du directeur. Ils montèrent les escaliers et frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Une voix leur dit d'entrer et ils s'exécutèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et les deux élèves eurent un choc de voir que Lucius Malefoy était assis sur le côté du bureau. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la nausée lui venir car le fait de voir le père de Drago lui rappelait l'affrontement avec Voldemort et la mort de Cédric.  
  
« Bonjour messieurs. Avez-vous réfléchi quant à la gravité de vos actes ? » demanda Dumbledore  
  
Aucun des deux élèves ne répondit et Dumbledore reprit : j'ai convoqué vos parents pour cet entretien étant donné la gravité du sujet. Harry, ton oncle s'est excusé de ne pas pouvoir venir mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de congé si rapidement donc il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant de la situation par hibou. Je suis ravi de voir que vos relations se passent mieux qu'auparavant ».  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas : son oncle s'était excusé et avait donc, en plus, utilisé le hibou pour ça, lui qui était si réfractaire à tout ce qui touchait son monde.  
  
« J'ai discuté avec vos directeurs de maison des sanctions à prendre. Le professeur Rogue voulait vous envoyer une semaine à Azkaban, . Cette sanction est trop forte à mon goût et ne vous apprendra rien ». Il s'interrompit quelques instants puis reprit :  
  
« J'ai donc décidé plusieurs choses : pas de courriers jusque la fin de l'année personne ne rentre chez soi à noël chaque soir jusqu'à noël, vous tondrez la pelouse avec des cisailles vous me ferez pour noël un exposé individuel sur les origines des sorts interdits, leurs applications dans le passé et leurs conséquences : cet exposé devra faire au moins 100 pages 200 points seront retirés à vos maisons vos baguettes vous seront retirés jusqu'à nouvel ordre J'ai préféré prendre plusieurs sanctions moyennes plutôt qu'une grosse. C'est mon choix et aucune discussion n'est possible. Au contraire, cela risquerait de l'alourdir. Avez-vous bien compris messieurs ? »  
  
Les deux élèves firent un signe de tête. Harry avait l'air déçu, mais en fait, la seule sanction qui l'embêtait vraiment était de se séparer de sa baguette. Par contre, on voyait clairement sur le visage de Drago qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : de se jeter sur Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout cela.  
  
« Voila messieurs. A l'avenir, si vous vous battez, et je sais que vous le referez, utilisez des sorts non dangereux. Le sort utilisé contre Ron Weasley était un sort très drôle, je vous encourage sur des sorts de même nature. Vous pouvez disposer ».  
  
Les deux élèves descendirent l'escalier et entendirent Lucius dire à Drago de l'attendre en bas. Harry s'éloigna mais arrivé au bout du couloir, la tentation était trop forte : il se cacha pour essayer d'entendre la discussion du père avec son fils. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps et ne fut pas déçu :  
  
« Que tu essaies de tuer Potter, je m'en fous, même si j'aurais préféré que tu réussisses. Mais d'après mes sources, c'est en défendant l'amie de Potter, qui est une sang de bourbe. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »  
  
Drago ne répondit pas et son père lui mit une gifle qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Drago avait sa main sur sa joue mais Harry put voir que Drago gardait son air fier et provocant.  
  
« Regardes moi ainsi si tu veux, mais on verra comment tu le regarderas, lui. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Je vais le voir ? » dit Drago avec cette fois un ton de crainte dans sa voix.  
  
« Tu seras amené à le voir quand tu seras prêt et il saura ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille, crois moi. Et je peux te dire que tu feras moins le malin devant lui. »  
  
« Toi, je t'obéis car tu es mon père. Lui, il n'est rien. Ca ne lui plait pas ? Je m'en bat les bijoux de famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »  
  
« Et bien moi, je te dis que ton avenir est auprès de lui et tu iras donc dans son sens. Un point c'est tout. Donc, je t'interdis dès à présent de voir cette truie. »  
  
« Mon avenir est peut être auprès de lui, et je l'aiderai dans sa quête, mais je ne serai pas son petit chien-chien ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux. »  
  
« Alors tu es un homme mort, mon fils. »  
  
Et il partit. Harry regardait Drago qui restait seul, immobile dans le couloir. Harry ressentait de la peine pour Drago, à son grand étonnement.  
  
Alors que Drago allait partir, le professeur Monet apparut dans le couloir et vint jusque Malefoy :  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir dans ma salle de classe après le repas de ce soir. Vous serez avec Monsieur Potter, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. »  
  
« Il faut que je le prévienne ? »  
  
« Non, il est déjà au courant »  
  
Et le professeur dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où Harry était caché.  
  
« Décidément, rien ne lui échappe à celui-là » pensa Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi pas ... » déclara Malefoy comme si il avait le choix. Et il partit.  
  
Harry repartit également, mais dans la direction de la tour des Gryffondors pour prendre ses affaires de cours.  
  
« Alors, t'as eu quoi comme sanction ? » demanda Ron  
  
Harry lui raconta son entrevue avec Dumbledore mais ne parla pas de la dispute entre les Malefoy. Il avait envie de le raconter mais pas à Ron : à Ginny. Il avait deux cours cette après midi et il ne pourrait pas voir Ginny jusqu'à la fin. Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie de voir quelqu'un, sauf les étés quand il se languissait de voir Ron et Hermione. Harry était amoureux, FOU amoureux. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, à son parfum, à la douce chaleur de ses lèvres... Il n'était pas du tout concentré et regardait en l'air. D'ailleurs, il se fit remonter plusieurs fois par le professeur Monet qui parlait des Boubies, des êtres qui peuvent se métamorphoser en n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi et qui en profitait pour vous hypnotiser en quelques secondes.  
  
« Si ça se trouve, Malefoy est une Boubie et a hypnotisé Hermione. » plaisanta Ron.  
  
Harry fut heureux de voir que son ami prenait la chose si bien. Peut être était ce grâce à Vanessa qui se montrait très gentille avec lui, voire plus...  
  
« Et si on faisait une soirée ? On boirait de la bièreaubeurre alcoolisée, je pourrai en profiter avec Vanessa pour visiter des contrées secrètes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » dit Ron avec entrain.  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? et on fait quoi avec Hermione ? Il est hors de question qu'on fasse une soirée sans elle et elle voudra que Malefoy soit invité. » répondit Harry.  
  
« T'as raison. On la fera un peu plus tard alors. Je suis prêt à accepter qu'il y ait des trucs entre eux mais de là à passer une soirée avec lui, il y a un gouffre plus large que les fesses de Mandy Robinson que je mettrai du temps à franchir » plaisanta Ron.  
  
Et les deux élèves explosèrent de rire en pleine classe tellement ils n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler. Ils se firent légèrement réprimander par Monet qui se déclara intéressé par la conversation. Mais bien sûr, ni Ron ni Harry ne le mit au courant.  
  
Le reste de l'après midi parut long pour Harry. D'une longueur insoutenable. Il n'y tenait plus, il voulait voir Ginny. Le cours de divination dura quelques minutes de plus que prévu et Harry avait envie de sauter à la gorge de Trelawney qui n'avait pas l'air décidée de les laisser partir. Quand elle se décida enfin, Harry fonça dans les couloirs comme si le feu était derrière lui et arriva essoufflé devant le portrait de la grosse dame :  
  
« La tête à Toto » et il pu entrer dans la salle commune.  
  
Harry demanda à des copines de Ginny où elle était et on lui répondit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Harry allait attendre qu'elle en sorte et qu'elle rejoigne la salle commune quand il se souvint que le charme d'interdiction avait été enlevé pour lui par Ginny. Alors, il s'engagea très discrètement dans les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres des filles et se retrouva devant la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Ginny était intégralement nue !!! Harry ne bougeait plus, Ginny non plus. Ils devenaient rouges écrevisses et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Ginny regardant les yeux de Harry et Harry regardant tout, sauf les yeux de Ginny.  
  
« Mais ça va pas ? Sors d'ici !!! T'as jamais appris à frapper ? Et tu veux peut être une loupe pendant que t'y est ? »  
  
« Mais... euh... je... » balbutia Harry  
  
Ginny le poussa violemment de la chambre et referma la porte en poussant des jurons. Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir, béat de honte, de gêne, mais aussi de joie. Il redescendit les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre : il voulait tout sauf voir Ginny. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire tellement il était gêné.  
  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à ce corps qu'il venait de voir.  
  
« Y a pas à dire, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle » pensa t'il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles... 


	6. Attaque du diable

Line : Merci beaucoup, et il est en effet possible qu'il y ait un rapport dans les signes. Tu verras dans quelques chapitres...  
  
Emy : je suis très content que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A  
  
Chapitre 6 : Attaque du diable  
  
« Ah, ben tu es là. Allez, c'est l'heure de manger, viens. » ordonna Ron.  
  
Depuis que Harry avait vu Ginny nue, il n'avait pas osé sortir de sa chambre de peur de la rencontrer. Il était resté allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond en cherchant une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Harry avait pensé à lancer contre Ginny un sort d'amnésie mais il ne contrôlait pas très bien ce sort et il ne voulait pas la rendre complètement amnésique.  
  
« Ok, je te suis » répondit Harry.  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle commune et ne rencontrèrent que Neville qui les attendait. Ron alla au toilette se laver les mains et Harry en profita :  
  
« Neville, t'as vu Ginny ou pas ? Elle avait l'air énervé ? Ou autre chose ? s'empressa de demander Harry.  
  
« Oui, je l'ai vu avec Vanessa, sa copine de classe. Elles sont descendues et sont tout de suite sortit. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Oh, pour rien. » mentit Harry.  
  
Ron revint et ils partirent pour aller manger. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Harry s'aperçut que Ginny était à la même place que ce midi, c'est-à- dire trop près de lui à son goût. Harry voulut partir de la salle mais Neville qui le suivait l'en empêcha en le poussant dans le dos pour le presser. Et comme par hasard, il ne restait qu'une seule place et cette place, c'était en face.  
  
Harry poussa un long soupir pour s'encourager et alla s'asseoir. Il n'osait pas regarder Ginny et préférait contempler son assiette qu'il avait rempli. Il essayait de regarder discrètement du coin de l'œil si elle le regardait mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
Mais Harry pu voir Hermione qui les regardait tous les deux : elle tournait la tête tour à tour vers Harry et vers Ginny. Alors, elle parla dans l'oreille de Ginny qui devint toute rouge, et qui à son tour parla dans l'oreille d'Hermione.  
  
Tout le réfectoire s'était tourné vers Hermione : elle rigolait si fort que malgré le brouhaha de la salle, tout le monde l'avait entendu. Ginny se prenait la tête dans les mains regrettant ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione et restait rouge vif.  
  
Au bout de longues secondes, elle se calma enfin et reparla dans l'oreille de Ginny qui fit de gros yeux et était devenue encore plus rouge qu'avant.  
  
Les élèves se remirent peu à peu à parler et Ron en profita :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a vous deux ? Nous aussi on veut rire ! »  
  
« Demandes à Harry, il est au courant » répondit Hermione avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Harry de devenir tout rouge.  
  
« Vas y Harry, dis moi ce qu'il y a. » insistait Ron.  
  
« Rien, il n'y a rien. Ca ne concerne que moi et personne d'autre »  
  
« Si si, ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre... » pouffa Hermione  
  
Ron fit très vite le rapport. « Si ça concerne ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, alors ça me concerne » rugit il.  
  
Et le reste du repas se passa ainsi, Ron insistant pour savoir et Ginny et Harry refusant de répondre et essayant de changer de sujet.  
  
Au moment où les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leurs quartiers, Harry ne suivit pas les autres et se dirigea vers la salle du professeur Monet quand il fut rattrapé par Ginny.  
  
« Eh, tu pourrais me dire où tu vas quand même. On ne va pas s'éviter toute la vie pour ça quand même »  
  
« Non, bien sûr, je vais voir le professeur Monet, il m'a convoqué avec Malefoy. Au fait, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que... »  
  
Ginny l'interrompit :  
  
« C'est bon, c'est pas grave mais penses à frapper la prochaine fois. Tu viendras me voir après ? Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune. »  
  
« Avec plaisir. Je fais au plus vite, promis »  
  
Ginny repartit mais au bout de quelques pas se retourna :  
  
« Au fait, y a pas de raisons que tu m'aies vu nue et que moi, non. Ok ? »  
  
Et elle repartit sans attendre la réponse de Harry qui resta immobile et bouche ouverte. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'exhiber devant Ginny.  
  
Il se remit en marche et fut rejoint par Malefoy qui marchait plus vite que lui.  
  
« Alors saint Potter, t'es choqué d'avoir vu ta copine nue ? Tu sais comment t'es né au moins ? » se moqua Drago  
  
« T'es au courant ? Qui te l'a dit ? Hermione ? »  
  
« Perspicace, bravo. »  
  
« Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, attention à toi. »  
  
« Arrêtes Potter, tu fais peur aux mouches. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle du professeur Monet. Harry était énervé contre Hermione parce qu'elle avait répétée l'histoire à Malefoy. Il savait que dès demain, toute l'école serait au courant de ce qui s'était passé et qu'il recevrait les moqueries de tous les élèves. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et virent le professeur Monet assis à son bureau en train de regarder sa baguette qui volait devant lui. Harry et Drago se demandaient comment il pouvait faire voler sa baguette sans la tenir pour jeter le sort.  
  
« Puis je vous poser une question professeur ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Bien sûr monsieur Potter, allez y »  
  
« Comment faîtes vous pour lancer un sort de lévitation sans votre baguette à la main ? »  
  
« C'est une bonne question. Vous avez raison de me la poser car c'est une question qui n'est pas dans le programme de Poudlard, ce qui est bien dommage à mon goût. La baguette magique est indispensable pour apprendre et développer sa magie. Mais certaines personnes peuvent s'en passer à condition d'avoir un niveau très élevé dans la sorcellerie. Ce niveau peut être atteint avec beaucoup de concentration et d'entraînement. N'importe qui ne peut pas y arriver. Mais le professeur Dumbledore, par exemple, sait le faire. Mais peu de personnes se séparent de leurs baguettes et cela pour deux raisons : lancer un sort sans baguette demande une dépense d'énergie plus grande, quoi que pas si grande que ça quand on a l'habitude et la deuxième raison, qui me concerne, est que sans ma baguette près de moi, je me sens comme tout nu. »  
  
En attendant cette phrase, les deux élèves ne purent se retenir de rire en même temps, à caus ede l'histoire entre Ginny et Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'après avoir voulu vous entretuer, vous pouvez plaisanter ensemble. »  
  
Les deux garçons arrêtèrent tout de suite de rire, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire le professeur. Celui-ci reprit :  
  
« Je vous ai demandé de venir me voir pour vous parler de vos capacités de sorcellerie. En effet, j'ai été impressionné de voir que vous possédiez une telle énergie en vous. Je savais que vous faisiez partie des meilleurs élèves de cette école mais de là à produire un tel aura et lancer un sort interdit... Le problème est que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le savoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je voulais donc vous prévenir que vous étiez des cibles possibles pour Lord Voldemort et que vous deviez vous méfier. J'ai parlé avec Mme Trelawney et elle m'a dit que vous subiriez une ou plusieurs attaques cette année. Donc, j'ai obtenu de monsieur Dumbledore que vous récupériez vos baguettes dès ce jour. »  
  
Les deux élèves sourirent à cette nouvelle mais Harry posa une question qui fit rugir intérieurement Malefoy, qui voulait récupérer sa baguette, un point c'est tout :  
  
« Vous croyez aux prédictions de Mme Trelawney ? Personne n'y croit. »  
  
« Moi, j'y crois. Et le professeur Dumbledore également. Et pour ce qui est de vos baguettes, elles ont été ensorcelées : vous ne pouvez plus lancer de sorts l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, j'aimerais que vous lisiez ce livre : il vous aidera à développer votre magie plus vite. Par contre, il est pour vous, pour personne d'autres. Et enfin, la chose la plus importante, à ne jamais oublier : l'union fait la force. »  
  
« Et vous le donnez à ce démon ? C'est un apprenti mangemort, il ne faut pas l'aider à développer ses pouvoirs. » hurla Harry.  
  
« Je suis là pour vous aider à vous protéger : je vous rappelle que vous êtes des cibles et je me dois de vous aider à vous défendre. Mangemort ou non. Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs maintenant. Merci. »  
  
Devant le ton qu'avait employé Monet, Harry avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter. Ils ressortirent tous les deux.  
  
« Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'en servir contre toi Potter, j'aurais pu te donner une leçon de duel. » lança Malefoy.  
  
« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'Hermione te trouve de bien ».  
  
« Peut être que c'est parce que moi, je ne rougis pas quand je vois une fille nue. » répondit il en faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu peux pas le prouver. »  
  
« Bien sûr que je le peux. »  
  
« Et comment ? »  
  
« Réfléchis trois secondes et tu sauras comment tu peux le savoir... A plus tard Potter. »  
  
Et Drago s'éloigna. Harry n'en revenait pas : Malefoy avait vu Hermione nue ?! Etaient ils allés plus loin ? Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione avait couché avec Malefoy. Alors, il eut une idée : Ginny. Elle allait mener l'enquête pour lui auprès d'Hermione.  
  
Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune et vit Ron en train de discuter avec sa sœur devant la cheminée. En le voyant arriver, Ginny lui fit un sourire mais Ron demanda à sa sœur de monter dans sa chambre. Ginny se leva du canapé et fit un baiser à Harry qui fut surpris du geste de Ginny.  
  
« T'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis au courant pour vous deux. » intervint Ron.  
  
Ginny remonta vers sa chambre et Ron reparla à Harry :  
  
« Je voulais te dire que je prenais très bien le fait que ma sœur et toi soyez ensemble. Je voulais un garçon bien pour elle et c'est le meilleur. Donc, je suis très content pour vous. »  
  
« Euh, merci. Je te promet que je ne la ferai pas souffrir. »  
  
« En amour, on souffre toujours un peu, c'est normal. Mais je te fais entièrement confiance pour que tu la traites bien. Allez, on va se coucher. » et Ron entraîna Harry avec lui vers le dortoir des garçons.  
  
Harry se sentait prisonnier : il voulait aller voir Ginny mais Ron l'entraînait avec lui dans la chambre. Il devait se faire une raison : il ne pourra pas voir sa dulcinée ce soir. Harry se déshabilla et se mit dans son lit. Il se mit à lire le petit livre que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui avait donné : il lut plusieurs chapitres sur la méditation et sur la concentration. Mais il fut particulièrement intéressé par le sujet qui traitait de la défense contre les sorts. Mais au bout de quarante cinq minutes de lecture, le sommeil l'emporta.  
  
Harry se leva d'un coup : il ressentait une forte douleur dans sa cicatrice et cette douleur grandissait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il n'arriva plus à se maîtriser et la douleur devint si intense qu'il ne pu empêcher l'apparition de cris de douleur. Ron et Neville se réveillèrent aussitôt et virent Harry au pied de son lit se tordre de douleur.  
  
« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Il... il arrive » parvint à dire Harry  
  
Un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Les trois élèves regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent des dizaines de sorciers se diriger vers l'entrée extérieure des cachots.  
  
« Les serpentards sont attaqués » s'écria Ron  
  
« Ginny » cria Harry  
  
Il sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. Il la rencontra dans les escaliers et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien.  
  
« Pourquoi les mangemorts attaquent les serpentards ? C'est incompréhensible !!! » demanda Ginny d'un ton paniqué.  
  
« La cible » dit Harry à voix basse  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny  
  
« Peu importe, l'important, c'est que tu ailles bien »  
  
Ginny sourit à Harry puis lui dit qu'ils fallaient qu'ils se cachent en attendant la fin de l'attaque. Harry acquiesca puis repensa à ce que Monet leur avait dit : « l'union fait la force ». Harry hésitait maintenant à rejoindre Drago pour l'aider. Puis, il se décida :  
  
« Ginny, vas dans ma chambre et restes y. Emmènes Vanessa, Ron et Hermoine avec toi. Moi, j'y vais. »  
  
« Ou vas-tu ? Restes ici ! »  
  
« Fais moi confiance et attends moi dans ma chambre »  
  
Et Harry courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il traversa les couloirs les uns après les autres à grande allure mais fut coupé dans son élan : il trébucha sur une chose par terre et tomba. Le choc lui fit mal mais il se releva tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
  
« Quel idiot ! Le maître avait raison : il n'hésiterait pas à sauver les autres élèves, y compris au péril de sa vie. »  
  
Harry se trouvait devant deux sorciers vêtus de noir et le visage sale.  
  
« Capturons le, le maître les veut vivants ».  
  
« Alors que l'un des sorciers leva sa baguette, Harry sortit la sienne très vite et lança un « expelliarmus » sur les deux sorciers. Mais son sort ne désarma qu'un seul des mangemorts et le deuxième en profita pour lui aussi lever sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire le moindre mot, un éclair vint de derrière Harry et frappa de plein fouet le sorcier. Harry se retourna.  
  
« Malefoy ? »  
  
« Où est Granger ? elle va bien ? »  
  
« Oui, elle est cachée, t'inquiètes pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« Les cachots sont attaqués et ils me cherchent. Mais j'ai réussi à en sortir grâce aux professeurs ».  
  
Alors, une voix à glacer le sang se fit entendre :  
  
« Oui, c'est un plan de génie. Faire diversion pour m'occuper tranquillement de ceux que je veux. »  
  
Et de l'ombre surgit un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, y compris sa tête qui était caché dans une capuche.  
  
« Alors là, Potter, on est très mal... » dit Malefoy.  
  
« Pourquoi ? C'est Voldemort ? »  
  
« Si c'est pas lui, c'est son jumeau » essaya de plaisanter Drago.  
  
« Drago, tu viens avec moi. Toi aussi Harry, tu vas me suivre. » ordonna Voldemort  
  
« Je vais nulle part. Je suis pas votre chien. » hurla Drago  
  
« Tu es un Malefoy donc, tu es mon chien. Si vous refusez, je vous ferai mourir de douleur. »  
  
Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Drago enrage de colère :  
  
« Les malefoy ne sont pas des chiens ! »  
  
Harry bouillonnait : il revoyait le combat de l'année dernière et le visage de Cédric lui implorant de ramener son corps à ses parents puis il pensa à ses parents que ce démon avait tué. Quant à Drago, il bouillonnait également qu'on puisse insulter sa famille et le traiter de chien.  
  
Voldemort avait perdu son sourire moqueur et paraissait surpris de ce qu'il voyait : Les auras des deux élèves étaient apparues et grandissaient à vue d'œil, les murs et le sol se fissuraient et commençaient à trembler comme pendant un tremblement de terre. Ce spectacle dura plusieurs secondes puis le mage noir se décida : « Tant pis pour vous, je vous avais prévenus : endoloris ». Un éclair rouge fusa de sa baguette vers les deux jeunes garçons mais dès que l'éclair entra en contact avec les auras de Harry et de Drago, il disparut.  
  
« Avada Kedavra ».  
  
Le sort fut prononcé au même moment par les deux garçons. Deux éclairs furent projetés et se dirigèrent droit vers Voldemort : « absorptium ». La baguette de Voldemort fit apparaître une sorte de petit mur que les deux éclairs firent explosés.  
  
« Bravo, je suis impressionné. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à casser ma protection auparavant. Je pensais que seul Dumbledore le pouvait. Et mon endoloris n'a eu aucun effet sur vous. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant. »  
  
« Et t'as encore rien vu. Je vais te refaire une petite beauté » osa Malefoy.  
  
« Vous croyez pouvoir me battre ? J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Si vous croyez qu'il n'y a que trois sorts interdits, je vais vous surprendre »  
  
Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça : « mortellium ».  
  
Ses yeux devinrent noirs et une aura noir apparut. Au bout de quelques secondes, il abaissa sa baguette et une boule de feu en fut projetée. L'effet fut différent que le endoloris : les deux garçons furent projetés en l'air par la puissance du sort et ils attérirent sans leurs baguettes et un peu sonnés.  
  
« Votre aura vous a encore protégé mais mon attaque vous a affaibli : mourrez, je le veux. Mortellium ».  
  
Une deuxième boule de feu sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les deux élèves couchés sur le sol. Au moment où la boule de feu allait les atteindre, une baguette apparut et se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse. La boule de feu s'écrasa dessus et fut renvoyé sur Voldemort. Il ne réussit à l'éviter qu'au dernier moment et la boule s'écrasa contre le mur situé plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière lui. L'effet fut immédiat : le mur se désintégra sous le choc.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria Voldemort.  
  
La baguette arrêta de tournoyer sur elle-même et restait en lévitation quand derrière elle une forme se matérialisa. On pu bientôt voir qui apparaissait : le professeur Monet.  
  
« Qui es tu pour oser t'interposer ? » demanda avec autorité le mage noir  
  
« Je m'appelle Vincent Monet, major de l'école de Beaubâtons et sorcier permanent de l'ordre du zodiaque, titulaire de la cinquième maison. » répondit Monet d'un souffle.  
  
« Sorcier de l'ordre du zodiaque ? »  
  
Le visage autoritaire de Voldemort s'effaça peu à peu. Son visage devint crispé et on devinait aisément qu'il réfléchissait.  
  
« Je vois que Dumbledore a fait appel à l'artillerie lourde. Je comprend mieux comment mon mortellium a échoué. »  
  
Les deux ennemis se regardaient intensément comme s'ils jouaient à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Ce jeu aurait pu durer quelques temps encore mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent derrière Voldemort.  
  
Si Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris, il n'en fut pas de même de Rogue : son visage se décomposa de terreur.  
  
Voldemort était maintenant entre d'un côté Monet, et de l'autre Rogue et Dumbledore. On voyait que Voldemort cherchait une issue pour s'enfuir mais cela lui était impossible.  
  
« A toi de choisir : tu te rends ou nous te tuons. » lança Dumbledore.  
  
« Allons Albus, mon vieil ennemi, tu sais parfaitement que c'est du pareil au même. Je préfère mourir sur le champ de bataille que par vos bourreaux. »  
  
Les dés en étaient jetés : une bataille allait éclatée et allait signé la fin de Voldemort. Harry, affaibli par le mortellium du mage noir, regardait la scène avec un sentiment mitigé : il était content que la fin de ce démon soit proche mais il regrettait que cette fin ne vienne pas de lui.  
  
Dumbledore leva sa baguette et rogue en fit autant.  
  
« Monet, lancez un sort avec nous » s'écria Rogue  
  
« Désolé, mais ma mission ici n'est pas de tuer un sorcier. Vous êtes tous les deux assez puissants pour le tuer, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »  
  
« Avad... ». Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir de jeter leur sort que le mur situé à côté d'eux s'écroula et plusieurs mangemorts en sortirent. Une bataille féroce commença : Dumbledore et Rogue se cachèrent derrière un pilier et lançaient des sorts à tout va. De son côté, Monet fit léviter sa baguette et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Plus elle tournait vite et plus le cercle que cela formait grandissait, protégeant complètement Monet, Harry et Malefoy contre les attaques des mangemorts. Le professeur Monet lançait des sorts chaque fois que les mangemorts lui laissait quelques secondes de répit mais cela était trop rare.  
  
« Professeur ! On peut vous aider ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
  
« Ca va chier pour ces enfoirés » jubilait Malefoy.  
  
« Je vous explique très vite : vous allez lancer un sort de statue. C'est un sort peu connu et ils ne sauront donc pas comment le contrer. Vous vous concentrez fortement, et à mon signal, vous me visez avec ce sort. Plus vous vous concentrerez et plus vous lancerez d'éclairs en un seul coup. Compris ? »  
  
« On vous vise ? »  
  
« Faîtes moi confiance et tout ira bien. Préparez vous à lancer le status pierrum ».  
  
Monet attendit quelques secondes puis cria :  
  
« Allez y ».  
  
Les deux élèves crièrent en même temps « status pierrum » et plusieurs dizaines d'éclairs sortirent de chaque baguette. Au moment où les éclairs allaient toucher Monet, celui-ci se jeta à terre et sa baguette qui tournoyait disparut aussitôt. Les éclairs quadrillèrent tout le couloir et ne ratèrent aucun des mangemorts encore vivant. Même le pilier où Rogue et Dumbledore fut touché de plusieurs impacts. Les impacts sur les sorciers avaient dégagés beaucoup de fumée et il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le couloir redevienne visible. Mais avant que cela arrive, Monet déclara qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger dans le coin et indiqua aux deux professeurs qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur cachette.  
  
Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était impressionnant : tous les mangemorts étaient transformés en statue de pierre.  
  
« Bravo Vincent. On pourra les interroger en les délivrant de leurs statues. » déclara Dumbledore.  
  
« Merci monsieur le directeur ». répondit Monet.  
  
« Hélas, Voldemort ne fait pas partie des victimes. Il a réussi à s'échapper mais je vais lancer des troupes à sa recherche. » déclara Dumbledore avant de continuer :  
  
« Je veux que tous les élèves restent dans leurs quartiers respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les voir. Drago, Harry, allez dans la tour des Gryffondors et je veux que vous y restiez jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur vienne vous dire le contraire. »  
  
Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors à vive allure. Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans la salle commune et un murmure générale se leva pour protester de la venue de Malefoy ici. Mais Harry et Malefoy ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à ces murmures et se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Harry.  
  
« Notre salle commune est quand même mieux » ricana Malefoy mais Harry continua sans y prêter attention.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre si brusquement qu'ils sursautèrent tous à leur arrivée. Quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était leurs amis, ils poussèrent des cris de joie et Ginny et Hermione leur sauta au coup et pleurèrent un long moment.  
  
« On t'écoute Malefoy, qu'est ce qui s'est passé chez vous ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Ils ont défoncé le passage qui mène à notre salle commune, ce qui nous a reveillé. Tous les élèves sont sortis de leurs chambres et se sont fait attaqués. Les plus grands essayaient de défendre les plus jeunes mais il y avait des mangemorts partout, alors tout le monde essayait de fuir. C'était un carnage mais heureusement les profs sont arrivés assez vite et la bataille a très vite tourné à leur avantage. Mais j'ai entendu deux mangemorts dire qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur maitre pour l'autre cible et là, j'ai compris qu'ils se dirigeaient vers votre tour pour Potter. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et je t'ai vu dans ce couloir. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir ? » demanda Hermione  
  
Alors, ils racontèrent la bataille contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, même si Malefoy dit qu'il avait sauvé Harry et avait fait un duo avec le professeur Monet, et que si l'école était encore là, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. Personne ne le crut mais personne ne lui dit le contraire.  
  
Puis, il reprit plus sérieusement :  
  
« On nous cache des trucs Potter » dit Malefoy  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry  
  
« T'as entendu ce que Monet a dit ? Il n'est pas ici pour tuer un démon. Il a donc une mission bien précise et ce n'est pas que nous donner des cours en classe à mon avis. Et ensuite, pourquoi Voldemort nous veut vivants ? Pourquoi voulait il nous emmener avec lui ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut lui apporter ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qui peut être si important au point que les mangemorts attaquent les Serpentards ? » s'exclamait Malefoy  
  
« Tous les élèves descendent dans la salle commune s'il vous plait » dit une voix qui venait d'en bas des escaliers  
  
Ils descendirent et virent Mc Gonnagall au milieu de la pièce.  
  
« Le château a été attaqué cette nuit et plusieurs élèves des Serpentards sont blessés. Leur quartier a été entièrement détruit et est inutilisable pour l'instant. En conséquence, je vais en envoyer un certain nombre dormir ici. Je vous demanderai d'être attentionné avec eux : ce qu'ils ont vu ce soir les a profondément choqués et certains ont perdus des amis ou de la famille. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »  
  
A ce moment, plusieurs élèves de Serpentard arrivèrent dans la salle commune et heureusement, les rivalités avaient disparues et les élèves s'entraidaient.  
  
« Les garçons, vous allez libérer votre chambre. Les couples dormiront ensemble dans notre chambre, ça libèrera de la place. » proposa Ginny.  
  
Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny.  
  
« Il y a trois lits : un pour Hermione et Drago, un pour Ron et Vanessa, et un pour Harry et moi. Ca vous va ? » demanda Ginny  
  
« Ok. Mais ne vous déshabillez pas devant Potter où il va devenir rouge écarlate. » plaisanta Malefoy.  
  
« Je ne pense que le moment se prête à la plaisanterie Drago » répondit Hermione d'un ton grave.  
  
« Moi, ce que j'en dis... »  
  
Ils soufflèrent sur leurs lampes pour les éteindre et se couchèrent, se déshabillant dans le noir.  
  
Ils avaient du mal à tenir à deux dans les lits : alors les garçons se levèrent et lancèrent des sorts d'agrandissement, malgré les protestations de Malefoy qui se contentait parfaitement de la situation..  
  
Le silence s'installa petit à petit dans la chambre. La seule chose qui cassa ce silence fut Malefoy :  
  
« Arrêtes de rougir Potter ». Et tous les autres pouffèrent de rire... 


	7. Lendemain de guerre

Ce chapitre sert de pivot dans l'histoire, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Je suis désolé du retard pris dans l'écriture, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. J'ai même déjà attaqué le chapitre suivant, je le mettrai dans deux ou trois jours en ligne.  
  
Line Weasley : Voici dans ce chapitre une réponse à tes questions. A   
  
Popo : tu es devin ? en tout cas, je m'y suis remis et la suite va arriver vite.  
  
Rayuroplanis, Dadmax, Rafi : Merci beaucoup et désolé des délais, ça n'arrivera plus.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Lendemain de guerre  
  
La nuit fut agitée pour Harry. Il dormait avec Ginny et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle. Mais en même temps, il pensait à cette folle bataille à laquelle il venait de participer avec Drago. Il avait beau essayer de refouler cette idée, elle ne voulait pas partir : lui et Malefoy formaient un sacré duo pendant les combats. Harry avait été impressionné par le self contrôle de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : il avait fait preuve d'intelligence et de patience durant le combat, et il était craint et respecté par les autres sorciers. Quand Voldemort avait appris qu'il faisait partie de l'ordre du zodiaque, son assurance avait disparut et le doute était apparu sur son visage. Harry savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire : devenir aussi fort que Monet. Il utiliserait tous les moyens possibles pour y arriver !  
  
« Tu dors pas ? » demanda Ginny qui venait de se réveiller.  
  
« Non, je réfléchissais. » répondit Harry.  
  
« A quoi ? »  
  
« A pleins de choses à la fois. A tout à l'heure avec Drago, à nous... »  
  
« A nous ? » l'interrompit Ginny.  
  
« Oui, à nous deux. »  
  
« Vas y racontes moi »  
  
« Je me disais juste que je dormais avec toi et que j'aurais bien aimé que nous soyons seuls dans la chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »  
  
« Oui, je vois. Mais tu sais, on peut faire des choses discrètement... »  
  
Ginny n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Harry se mit au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. L'une de ses mains se logea sous la nuque de la jeune fille et l'autre caressait le corps de Ginny. Elle répondit à ces caresses par d'autres caresses sur le dos et les fesses de Harry. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se décida à glisser sa main sous le caleçon de Harry et lui caressa les fesses. Ces baisers durèrent plusieurs minutes puis Harry décida de relever le tee-shirt de Ginny et de lui embrasser le ventre. Elle le laissait faire et lui caressait les cheveux et Harry continuait de l'embrasser mais en montant petit à petit vers la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ginny tira sur le tee-shirt de Harry et lui enleva. Harry fit de même avec celui de Ginny et ils retrouvèrent torse nus tous les deux. Harry aimait beaucoup sentir la peau douce de Ginny contre la sienne, surtout sa poitrine. Il embrassa délicatement chaque sein de sa bien aimée, ce qui la faisait frémir. Il redescendit vers le ventre de Ginny et s'attarda un peu sur son nombril, avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Harry prit les bords de sa culotte et allait la baisser mais Ginny l'en empêcha.  
  
« Non, je préfère pas pour l'instant. »  
  
« Ok, excuses moi. »  
  
« C'est pas grave. »  
  
Ils continuèrent quelques minutes leur petit jeu puis ils s'endormirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre.  
  
« Lèves toi Harry, nous devons descendre à la grande salle ».  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron penché sur lui. Il regarda à côté de lui mais Ginny n'était plus là, ni aucune fille d'ailleurs.  
  
« Tu les connais, il leur faut deux heures entre leur douche, leur habillage et leur maquillage. Donc, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elles sont debout. »  
  
Harry se leva et mit ses lunettes. Malefoy s'était redressé dans son lit et avait un air épouvantable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder son air supérieur. Ron quitta la chambre pour faire sa toilette et Harry se retrouva seul avec Malefoy.  
  
« Non, je préfère pas pour l'instant. » se moqua Drago en imitant la voix de Ginny.  
  
Mais la réaction de Harry bluffa Malefoy : au lieu des traditionnelles insultes, Harry se mit à rire. Drago se mit lui aussi à rire et Harry lui répondit :  
  
« Ca viendra, je m'inquiète pas. Et toi, la nuit a été bonne ? »  
  
« Pas aussi bien que la tienne en tout cas : Granger était gênée parce qu'on était plusieurs dans la chambre et n'a pas voulu que je la touche. Je te jure, les filles... »  
  
Ils recommencèrent à rire jusqu'à ce que les filles reviennent dans la chambre.  
  
« Ah, ça fait plaisir que l'amitié soit possible entre vous » déclara Hermione  
  
« Quoi ? Quelle amitié ? Je suis juste poli. Jamais je serai copain avec Potter. Vous voulez pas que j'aille embrasser Hagrid pendant que vous y êtes !!! »  
  
« Parce que tu crois que Hagrid accepterait ça de toi ? » s'écria Harry  
  
« qu'est ce qu'il me veut le double foyer ? » répondit immédiatement Malefoy en parlant des lunettes de Harry  
  
Et les deux garçons se regardaient maintenant avec défi, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser le regard. Les filles poussèrent un soupir de découragement devant cette scène et pressèrent les deux garçons d'aller se laver et de les rejoindre en bas.  
  
Au retour de leur toilette, Harry et Malefoy descendirent sans un mot jusque la grande salle. Harry remarqua que dès qu'ils rencontraient des élèves, ceux-ci paraissaient étonnés de les voir ensemble. Malefoy provoquait tous ceux qui les regardaient avec trop d'insistance et Harry était impressionné du pouvoir que Drago possédait sur l'ensemble des élèves, y compris les plus grands que lui.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être étonné : la table des serpentards étaient à peine à moitié pleine, certainement à cause de la bataille de la nuit. Drago s'y dirigea tandis que Harry rejoignait ses amis à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
« Vous en avez mis du temps pour vous laver. Dépêches toi de manger, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »  
  
« Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait cours aujourd'hui. Il paraît que certains professeurs ont été blessés. Je n'ai pas réussis à en savoir plus, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais il en manque en tout cas. » dit Ron en montrant la table des professeurs.  
  
En effet, plusieurs professeurs manquaient mais Harry fut soulagé de voir que Hagrid était là.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore réclama le silence.  
  
« Mes enfants, nous avons été victime de la barbarie cette nuit. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont blessés et un certain nombre sont morts. En conséquence, les cours ne seront pas dispensés aujourd'hui. Chaque élève a quartier libre et est libre de se promener dans le château et dans le parc. Nous avons reçu des renforts qui gardent l'ensemble du domaine. Bonne journée. »  
  
Dumbledore avait prononcé son discours assez vite et était immédiatement reparti. Il avait les traits tirés et faisait bien 140 ans. Il n'avait certainement pas dû dormir de la nuit et allait sûrement au ministère pour établir un plan de défense contre Voldemort et sa petite armée.  
  
« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Hermione et moi sortons avec les élèves les plus forts et les plus craints de l'école. » s'exclama Ginny.  
  
Monnet s'approcha alors de la table de Harry et lui pria de le suivre. Harry se leva et suivit son professeur jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles où il demanda la même chose à Drago. Bien sur, Malefoy grommela qu'il n'avait pas fini de manger et que son professeur devait attendre. Alors, des flammes apparurent sur ses tartines et manquèrent de lui brûler le visage. Malefoy regarda Monnet et Harry crut voir des flammes dans ses yeux, comme s'il était prêt à bondir sur son professeur pour lui faire payer son petit déjeuner.  
  
« Allons monsieur Malefoy, vous allez faire peur... » il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit avec un petit sourire « aux restes de vos tartines. »  
  
« Je ne savais pas que Poudlard était devenu l'école du rire. C'est de pire en pire cette école » grogna Drago en se levant de table.  
  
Ils traversèrent la grande salle sous le regard des autres élèves qui les regardaient avec crainte et respect. Ils traversèrent une partie du château et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Monnet.  
  
« Messieurs, vous avez vu la détermination de Voldemort dans sa quête et je lui fais confiance pour trouver une solution pour qu'une telle défaite ne se reproduise plus. Votre directeur m'a demandé de passer à la phase supérieure avec vous, à savoir des cours particuliers. Vous devez comprendre que vous possédez un énorme pouvoir, et que si vous n'arrivez pas à le contrôler, il ne fera que causer votre perte. Un tel pouvoir est une chance mais également un poid que vous devez porter. Sachez que tous les autres élèves vous portent en héros et attendent qu'en cas d'une nouvelle attaque, vous puissiez les défendre. Le seul problème, c'est qu'en ne sachant pas contrôler votre magie, vous pouvez aussi bien tuer Voldemort que faire exploser la moitié de la Grande Bretagne. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes devenus des cibles pour ce scélérat. Je dois donc vous apprendre à vous défendre. »  
  
« Moi, je veux bien, mais il faudrait d'abord m'expliquer quelques petites choses » intervint Drago  
  
« Je vous écoute »  
  
« Vous avez dit hier que votre mission n'était pas de tuer Voldemort. Alors quelle est votre mission ? »  
  
Monet réfléchissa un moment puis se décida :  
  
« Nous avons su par l'un des espions de Dumbledore que Voldemort veut mettre sur pied une sorte d'équipe d'élite et que pour ça, il enlevait les jeunes sorciers les plus prometteurs et leurs faisait subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau afin de leur faire rejoindre ses idéaux. Apparemment, il en aurait déjà une demie douzaine et il n'en manquerait plus que quatre. Nous savions que vous étiez de ces quatre là, c'est pour ça que dès cet été, j'ai protégé monsieur Potter. Je ne vous ai pas protégé monsieur Malefoy parce que je savais qu'avec votre père, Voldemort ne vous attaquerait pas et se contenterais un jour d'ordonner à votre père de vous emmener auprès de lui. Mais derrière ce regard emplis de méchanceté, je savais que vous étiez contre de tels idées et que vous alliez devoir vous fermer de votre famille. Et cela est venu plus tôt que prévu. Mademoiselle Granger y étant pour quelque chose à mon avis. »  
  
« Qui sont les deux autres ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains et dans l'attente d'une confirmation, je ne peux rien vous dire. » répondit Monet.  
  
« Et pour l'entraînement ? Comment ça va se passer ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Il va commencer dès maintenant et aura lieu tous les jours. Les séances pourront durer 10 minutes comme elles pourront durer plusieurs heures. Je déciderai à chaque fois selon votre fatigue. »  
  
« En plus de nos cours et de nos devoirs ? C'est pire qu'Azkaban ici ! » s'exclama Drago  
  
Monet ne fit aucun commentaire de cette remarque et commença l'entraînement immédiatement. Alors que Drago enleva son pull over pour se préparer à un entraînement physique, son professeur lui dit de s'asseoir, ce qui parut le décevoir.  
  
« Posez votre baguette sur vos cuisses et essayez de la faire léviter. »  
  
« Comment on fait ça sans la baguette ? demanda Harry  
  
« Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'une de vos mains et essayer d'imaginer que votre main est votre baguette. »  
  
Les deux élèves essayèrent à plusieurs reprises de faire léviter leurs baguettes mais celles-ci ne voulaient pas bouger. Cet exercice dura plus d'une heure quand d'un coup, la baguette de Drago se mit à bouger. Il ne réussissait pas à la faire léviter mais il arrivait à la faire rouler sur ses cuisses. Harry mit plus de temps mais finit également par y arriver. Bien sur, Harry eu droit à une remarque de Drago sur sa lenteur qui le ralentissait dans sa progression et finit par lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un boulet pour la société. Ils commencèrent alors à se chamailler et se levèrent de leurs sièges prêts à en découdre. En se levant, les baguettes tombèrent au sol et glissèrent sous le bureau du professeur Monet qui étonnamment, n'intervenait pas dans la dispute de ses élèves. La dispute commençait à dégénérer et ils commencèrent à se pousser. Alors, une chose étonnante arriva : les deux baguettes se matérialisèrent devant les deux élèves et lévitaient devant le visage de leur propriétaire.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandèrent les deux élèves qui avaient tout de suite retrouver leur calme.  
  
Le professeur Monet faisait une tête assez bizarre. C'était un mélange de stupeur et de satisfaction.  
  
« L'exercice que je vous ai donné a fait que vous avez réussi à communiquer avec vos baguettes et maintenant, elles se reconnaissent en vous. Dès qu'elles sentent que vous avez d'elles, elles viennent à vous. C'est assez étonnant qu'en un si petit exercice, elles vous reconnaissent et vous assistent à ce point. Non seulement vous êtes très puissants, mais vos baguettes ne sont pas des baguettes de sous catégorie. »  
  
« Vous voulez dire qu'on peut faire comme vous ? On peut la faire tournoyer comme vous ? On peut... »  
  
« Calmez vous monsieur Potter, elle vous reconnaît et vient donc à vous, mais elle ne sait pas encore vous défendre. Voyez vous, une baguette est un peu comme une femme : elle doit avoir confiance en vous et vous connaître parfaitement. C'est un entraînement de longue haleine. Petit à petit, elle saura quoi faire selon la situation et vous pourrez donc lancer des sorts en double : votre baguette lancera des sorts et vous, vous en lancerez d'autres. »  
  
« Ouais, ben moi, y a des trucs que je peux faire avec une femme que je ne ferai jamais avec ma baguette si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » plaisanta Drago, ce qui eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.   
  
Alors que le cours allait continuer, Dumbledore fit son entrée et demanda aux deux élèves de sortir. Ils se levèrent puis sortirent du bureau mais Monet leur dit de revenir le lendemain à la même heure.  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient sortit du bureau de leur professeur, Malefoy raconta à Harry ce qu'il avait fait pour savoir ce que Dumbledore disait à Monet.  
  
« J'ai laissé ma baguette sur la chaise et je me suis concentré au maximum et j'ai demandé à ma baguette d'enregistrer ce qui se dit dans le bureau. Si ça, c'est pas une idée de génie... »  
  
Harry était content de savoir ce qu'avait fait Drago car lui aussi voulait savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à dire à Monet.  
  
Ils attendirent dans le couloir plusieurs minutes puis Malefoy se décida. Il se concentra de longues minutes puis il tendit la main et sa baguette se matérialisa dedans.  
  
« Le tour est joué » triompha Malefoy  
  
« Allez abrèges ! Fais la parler. » s'impatientait Harry  
  
Drago se re-concentra et la baguette se mit à émettre un son :  
  
Dumbledore : « Vincent, est ce que le nom de Alderic Frenon vous dit quelque chose ? »  
  
Monet : « Bien sur. C'est un membre de l'ordre du zodiaque, de la neuvième maison. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Dumbledore : « parce que d'après les dernières nouvelles, il se serait rangé du côté de Voldemort. »  
  
Monet : « ce n'est pas possible : Alderic est quelqu'un de droit, de posé et de loyal. Il n'irait pas servir une telle cause. »  
  
Dumbledore : « Et bien apparemment, il a changé. »  
  
Monet : « Je vais tout de suite aller le voir pour tirer ça au clair. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais sachez que si Alderic est effectivement allé rejoindre le mage noir, on est très mal car il fait partie des tout meilleurs d'entre nous. »  
  
Dumbledore : « Très bien, nous attendrons votre retour. Au revoir Vincent. »  
  
Monet : « Au revoir professeur »  
  
Des bruits de pas montraient que Dumbledore s'en allait du bureau. Drago allait ranger sa baguette quand des paroles en sortit. C'était le professeur Monet :  
  
« Je vais m'absenter plusieurs jours messieurs donc je vous demanderais de vous entraîner comme aujourd'hui en élevant le niveau de difficulté après chaque progrès que vous ferez. Faîtes le, c'est d'une importance capitale. Car si ce que Dumbledore a dit est vrai, la guerre n'est pas prête d'être gagnée. Bon courage messieurs ».  
  
« Il savait que j'avais laissé ma baguette pour écouter !? Il faudra qu'il me dise comment il fait tout ça. » se désespéra Malefoy. 


	8. duel au sommet

Ce chapitre n'est en fait qu'un demi chapitre avec pas mal de questions sans réponses. Je suis sadique, je sais, mais la suite arrivera incessamment sous peu. C'est promis.  
  
Rayuroplanis : Et oui, Drago est un petit rebelle...  
  
Line Weasley : Eh oui, méfies toi des hommes, ce ne sont que de sauvages barbares.  
  
Amy Evans : je suis content que ça te plaise. Bisous  
  
Chapitre 8 : Duel au sommet  
  
Il règne une ambiance bizarre à Poudlard. Les jours qui ont suivit l'attaque des mangemorts, les élèves ont commencé à reprendre peu à peu les cours avec les professeurs qui se remettaient de leurs blessures. Les cachots des Serpentards étaient en train d'être reconstruits par des sorciers spécialistes dans l'architecture magique envoyés par le ministère.  
  
Harry passait ses journées avec Ginny. Avec le froid qui commençait à envahir Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir dans le parc et restaient donc cloîtrées dans le château. Ils n'arrivaient que très rarement à être seuls à cause des Serpentards qui dormaient avec eux dans leur tour. Mais chaque jour, Harry suivait les consignes de Monet et s'entraînait comme il le lui avait demandé.  
  
Malefoy était assez calme. Il restait dans son coin, seul ou avec Hermione, et Harry pensait avoir deviné pourquoi : il passait son temps à méditer et à se concentrer. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Drago faire quelque chose si sérieusement, à part les cours de potion.  
  
Quant à Ron, il passait son temps avec Vanessa et plusieurs tableaux du château s'étaient plaint que de si jeunes adolescents puissent faire des choses « si abominables »...  
  
Tandis que Harry lisait le livre que Monet lui avait donné, Ginny vint lui parler :  
  
« Harry, je m'inquiète pour Hermione. Elle ne sourit plus à personne et restes soit seule, soit avec Drago. Et elle a un air si triste... »  
  
« Je vais aller lui parler » répondit Harry  
  
Harry rejoignit Hermione et lança la discussion :  
  
« Ca va Hermione ? t'as l'air triste et troublée. »  
  
Et à la grande surprise de Harry, Hermione se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. Ginny arriva immédiatement et prit Hermione dans ses bras :  
  
« Viens avec moi Hermione »  
  
Elles partirent de la salle commune et Harry alla dans la chambre.  
  
A peine y rentra t'il que Malefoy y entra à son tour. Harry se retourna vers lui en jurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hermione pleurait et à sa grande surprise, Malefoy ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel il dort avec Hermione.  
  
« Elle a du retard » murmura Drago  
  
Harry ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase et commença à engueuler Malefoy avec une rare violence :  
  
« Parce qu'elle a été en retard, tu l'as engueulé au point de la faire pleurer ??!! Fais gaffe Malefoy, c'est peut être ta petite copine mais moi c'est ma meilleure amie et t'as intérêt à en prendre soin sinon je peux t'assurer que tu vas morfler !!! »  
  
« Mais t'es né dans un choux Potter ?! T'es stupide ou quoi ? Elle a du RETARD !!!! » insista Drago.  
  
Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.  
  
« Elle a du ... » parvint à souffler Harry  
  
« A la bonne heure... Je savais que t'étais limité mais à ce point... »  
  
Harry vint s'asseoir à coté de Malefoy et ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que Drago mit un terme à ce silence :  
  
« Ca fait une semaine qu'elle ne fuit pas. »  
  
« Toujours aussi poète à ce que je vois... »  
  
Malefoy tenta un petit sourire mais n'y parvint qu'à peine.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Comment veux tu que je le sache... On est étudiant et on va tout droit vers une guerre sanglante : ça ne pouvait vraiment pas tomber plus mal. »  
  
Ils restèrent encore un moment assis à ne rien dire puis Harry se leva :  
  
« Allez viens, ce n'est pas de Ginny dont Hermione a besoin mais de toi. Allons la chercher. »  
  
« Je te suis » soupira Malefoy  
  
Ils quittèrent la chambre puis la salle commune et marchèrent aux hasard dans le château à la recherche de leurs petites amies. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent deux élèves qui ne firent pas attention à eux et quelques secondes après, Harry s'arrêta net et regarda fixement Drago :  
  
« Tu les connais ces deux là ? »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu veux qu'eux aussi je les mette enceinte ? Quoique en y réfléchissant, un monde remplit de Malefoy serait un monde supérieur... »  
  
« Drago, réfléchis : ça fait plusieurs années qu'on est ici et on connaît tout le monde. Mais eux, ni toi ni moi ne les connaissons. Qui sont ils ? »  
  
Drago réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara :  
  
« Bon, retrouvons les si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis sûr que ce sont des élèves qu'on connaît et qui ont changé de look, mais puisque tu veux devenir détective... »  
  
Ils prirent la direction des deux élèves mais ils ne les retrouvèrent pas.  
  
Harry demanda à des tableaux s'ils les avaient vus passer devant eux, mais les tableaux leurs répondirent que Poudlard n'était pas un lieu où la violence était admise.  
  
Drago commença à s'énerver contre les tableaux :  
  
« Mais on vous demande pas de jouer les psy ! On vous pose une question simple. Vous imitez Potter ou quoi ? Parce que c'est réussi... »  
  
Harry commença à expliquer aux tableaux pourquoi ils recherchaient ces deux élèves quand il fut interrompu : leurs deux baguettes venaient de se matérialiser devant eux.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elles nous prennent la tête celles là ? Ok je suis énervé mais je vais pas tuer un tableau ! » se lamentait Malefoy  
  
Mais les baguettes se mirent à avancer dans une direction et les deux compagnons ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Mais au bout d'un moment, Harry comprit qu'il fallait les suivre.  
  
Ils les suivaient et plus ils avançaient, plus les baguettes allaient vite.  
  
« Je suis sûr que c'est cet enfoiré de Monet qui leur a dit de nous entraîner et donc, elle nous font courir. » commença à se plaindre Malefoy.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des toilettes des filles et les baguettes traversèrent les portes. Malefoy et Harry ouvrirent la porte et ce qu'ils virent les subjugua : les deux élèves qu'ils recherchaient étaient de dos et tendaient leurs baguettes en l'air en criant « vous allez nous suivre sinon on vous tue ! ».  
  
« Oh mon dieu » murmura Harry.  
  
Ginny et Hermione étaient allongées sur le sol et avaient des plaies sur tout le visage, et elles pleuraient et gémissaient.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes ébahis par le spectacle quand les deux élèves inconnus se rendirent compte de leur présence.  
  
Harry et Drago rappelèrent leurs baguettes mais celles-ci s'étaient postées devant les deux filles et refusaient de bouger.  
  
« Nos baguettes préfèrent défendre les filles » déclara Harry.  
  
« Comment vous allez faire sans vos baguettes ? » déclara l'un des deux ennemis avec un air de victoire.  
  
Et la voix d'Hermione retentissa dans les toilettes : « Va à Drago ! »  
  
Et la baguette d'Hermione commença à rouler sur le sol puis s'envola jusque dans la main de Drago.  
  
« Va à Harry » cria aussitôt Ginny dont la baguette rejoignit la main de Harry.  
  
« Alors, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer mon point de vue : vous avez touché ma copine. Dommage pour vous, c'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. Je vous jure sur l'honneur des Malefoy que vous allez mourir ». dit Drago d'un air déterminé  
  
Au nom de Malefoy, les deux ennemis se regardèrent avec un air de doute.  
  
Et l'aura de Drago se mit à grandir inexorablement jusqu'à envahir la totalité des toilettes des filles, bientôt suivi de celle de Harry.  
  
Alors, les deux ennemis coururent vers la fenêtre et plongèrent à travers pour se jeter dans le vide. Harry et Drago se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et virent que les deux fuyards avaient été rattrapés dans leur chute par leurs balais et s'enfuyaient. Ils ne réfléchirent pas et se concentrèrent pour appeler leurs balais et quand ils furent arrivés, ils montèrent dessus et partirent en chasse des deux élèves.  
  
Les balais fusaient dans le ciel à toute allure et une course poursuite commença. Les deux fuyards n'allaient pas très vite et Harry et Malefoy purent très vite les rattraper. Mais alors que Drago allait lancer un sort sur l'un des deux autres, un éclair vint le frapper de plein fouet et le fit tomber de son balai. Malefoy tombait à toute allure vers le sol et allait sûrement se tuer quand Harry parvint à le récupérer in extremis. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme apparut devant eux.  
  
Cet homme était très grand, avec des petits cheveux bouclés. Mais ce qui frappa les deux garçons, c'est qu'il avait les mêmes habits que leur professeur de lutte contre les défenses du mal.  
  
« Vous êtes un sorcier de l'ordre du zodiaque ? »  
  
« Tout à fait. C'était donc vrai que Vincent était à Poudlard... Alors j'ai bien fait de venir rétablir la balance » ricana l'inconnu.  
  
« Mon nom est Wagner Worns, sorcier de la quatrième maison de l'ordre du zodiaque. Et vous allez me suivre bien gentiment. » ordonna t'il.  
  
« Et ta sœur, elle va nous suivre ? » répondit Drago d'un ton énervé  
  
« Vous devez être le petit Malefoy. J'ai entendu parler de vous et de votre insolence. Mais vous pouvez me croire, on va vous remettre dans le droit chemin. »  
  
« Tu vas voir ce que je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin » insista Malefoy  
  
« Expelliarmus » lança Harry voulant prendre par surprise le sorcier. Mais l'éclair vint le frapper sans que cela lui fasse quoi que ce soit.  
  
Alors le sorcier lança lui aussi un expelliarmus et les deux élèves allaient être frappés de plein fouet quand leurs véritables baguettes se matérialisèrent devant eux et les protégea du chocen tournoyant comme celle de Monet.  
  
« Vous avez combien de baguettes à vous ? »  
  
« Juste une et les voici justement. »  
  
« Je vois que Vincent n'a pas traîné dans votre entraînement. »  
  
« Assez parlé maintenant. J'ai deux freluquets à tuer et tu m'en empêches. Avada Kedavra !! » hurla Drago.  
  
Un éclair sortit de sa baguette et fusa vers le sorcier. Celui-ci fit un cercle avec ses deux mains et l'éclair s'y engouffra. Puis, le cercle se referma et le sorcier se mit à rire :  
  
« Qu'ils sont mignons. Vincent ne vous a donc pas appris à être intelligent à ce que je vois. Vous croyez vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre moi ? Vous êtes peut être puissants pour votre âge, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé. »  
  
On voyait dans le regard des deux garçons qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et qu'ils perdaient espoir en l'issue de la bataille.  
  
« Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre bien gentiment ou je vous y forcerai. On était venu chercher les deux filles, et on a les deux garçons. C'est aussi bien. »  
  
« Les deus filles ? Pourquoi voulez vous ces deux filles ? »  
  
« Parce qu'elles ont un grand pouvoir, comme vous, et que mon pote Voldemort veut les faire rejoindre sa cause. En plus, elles plaisent beaucoup aux garçons que nous avons déjà, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » ricana le sorcier  
  
« Je ne vous permettrai jamais de toucher à ces filles, JAMAIS ! » hurla Harry  
  
Les auras des deux garçons se mirent à grandir dans le ciel qui commençait à se remplir de nuages, bientôt suivi par des éclairs. Le sorcier commença à prendre un air inquiet et se décida lui aussi. Son aura se mit à grandir à une vitesse incroyable et des dizaines d'éclairs à la fois éclatèrent en même temps. Enfin, il se décida :  
  
« Terrassum » dit il en pointant sa baguette vers les deux garçons.  
  
Une énorme boule d'énergie apparut au bout de sa baguette puis fut lancée sur Harry et Drago. La boule allait toucher les deux élèves quand une chose incroyable se passa : ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps mais leurs yeux étaient noirs. Et la boule s'arrêta net devant eux. La boule resta ainsi plusieurs secondes et le sorcier prit un air ébahis devant un tel spectacle.  
  
Puis, en même temps, les élèves crièrent : « returnus » et la boule de feu repartit dans le sens inverse vers le sorcier. Celui-ci lança un nouveau « terrassum » et sa boule alla s'écraser contre l'autre boule. L'effet fut immédiat : une énorme explosion repoussa les combattants très loin et une partie de la forêt fut rasée en quelques secondes.  
  
Les deux élèves n'eurent pas de mal à se remettre de cette explosion mais le sorcier non plus.  
  
« Alors là, je dois dire bravo ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si forts. »  
  
« Ca devient une habitude de nous dire ça. Pourtant, rien qu'à me regarder, on comprend tout de suite. » plaisanta Malefoy un instant  
  
« Mais si vous croyez que vous allez me battre... »  
  
« Et patati et patata... » recommença Drago  
  
Le sorcier commença à joindre ses mains comme lors d'une prière et son aura se remit à grandir, plus vite encore que lors de la dernière attaque. Puis, il lança à nouveau un sort de terrassum.  
  
Les deux élèves refirent la même chose que précédemment mais cette fois-ci, la boule ne s'arrêta pas et les frappa de plein fouet. Ils furent projetés plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière. Harry avait l'impression que tous ses os étaient cassés, il ne pouvait plus bouger un doigt sans une atroce douleur. Il regarda Malefoy et vit qu'il était inconscient.  
  
Harry sentait que lui aussi plongeait dans l'inconscience. Ses forces le quittait peu à peu.  
  
« Il faut que je résiste, sinon c'est la fin. » pensait Harry.  
  
Mais il n'y parvint pas. 


	9. La guerre est totale

Attention : il y a eu un souci avec la chapitre précédent car les dernières lignes n'avaient pas été prises en comptes. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de corriger le problème mais allez savoir pourquoi, le site ne veut pas de la fin de mon chapitre donc, je vous le met ici :  
  
« Qu'ils sont mignons. Vincent ne vous a donc pas appris à être intelligent à ce que je vois. Vous croyez vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre moi ? Vous êtes peut être puissants pour votre âge, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé. »  
  
On voyait dans le regard des deux garçons qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et qu'ils perdaient espoir en l'issue de la bataille.  
  
« Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre bien gentiment ou je vous y forcerai. On était venu chercher les deux filles, et on a les deux garçons. C'est aussi bien. »  
  
« Les deus filles ? Pourquoi voulez vous ces deux filles ? »  
  
« Parce qu'elles ont un grand pouvoir, comme vous, et que mon pote Voldemort veut les faire rejoindre sa cause. En plus, elles plaisent beaucoup aux garçons que nous avons déjà, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » ricana le sorcier  
  
« Je ne vous permettrai jamais de toucher à ces filles, JAMAIS ! » hurla Harry  
  
Les auras des deux garçons se mirent à grandir dans le ciel qui commençait à se remplir de nuages, bientôt suivi par des éclairs. Le sorcier commença à prendre un air inquiet et se décida lui aussi. Son aura se mit à grandir à une vitesse incroyable et des dizaines d'éclairs à la fois éclatèrent en même temps. Enfin, il se décida :  
  
« Terrassum » dit il en pointant sa baguette vers les deux garçons.  
  
Une énorme boule d'énergie apparut au bout de sa baguette puis fut lancée sur Harry et Drago. La boule allait toucher les deux élèves quand une chose incroyable se passa : ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps mais leurs yeux étaient noirs. Et la boule s'arrêta net devant eux. La boule resta ainsi plusieurs secondes et le sorcier prit un air ébahis devant un tel spectacle.  
  
Puis, en même temps, les élèves crièrent : « returnus » et la boule de feu repartit dans le sens inverse vers le sorcier. Celui-ci lança un nouveau « terrassum » et sa boule alla s'écraser contre l'autre boule. L'effet fut immédiat : une énorme explosion repoussa les combattants très loin et une partie de la forêt fut rasée en quelques secondes.  
  
Les deux élèves n'eurent pas de mal à se remettre de cette explosion mais le sorcier non plus.  
  
« Alors là, je dois dire bravo ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si forts. »  
  
« Ca devient une habitude de nous dire ça. Pourtant, rien qu'à me regarder, on comprend tout de suite. » plaisanta Malefoy un instant  
  
« Mais si vous croyez que vous allez me battre... »  
  
« Et patati et patata... » recommença Drago  
  
Le sorcier commença à joindre ses mains comme lors d'une prière et son aura se remit à grandir, plus vite encore que lors de la dernière attaque. Puis, il lança à nouveau un sort de terrassum.  
  
Les deux élèves refirent la même chose que précédemment mais cette fois-ci, la boule ne s'arrêta pas et les frappa de plein fouet. Ils furent projetés plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière. Harry avait l'impression que tous ses os étaient cassés, il ne pouvait plus bouger un doigt sans une atroce douleur. Il regarda Malefoy et vit qu'il était inconscient.  
  
Harry sentait que lui aussi plongeait dans l'inconscience. Ses forces le quittait peu à peu.  
  
« Il faut que je résiste, sinon c'est la fin. » pensait Harry.  
  
Mais il n'y parvint pas.  
  
FIN du chapitre 8  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Dadmax : bien vu, ça risque d'être un sacré bordel  
  
Line Weasley : non, je n'écris pas tout le temps deux chapitres d'un coup. Ca dépend l'inspiration. Je vois que tu aimes bien Malefoy... Moi aussi  
  
Amy Evans : Merci beaucoup et voici d'autres révélations  
  
Chapitre 9 : la guerre est totale  
  
Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il mit un certain temps pour arriver à complètement ouvrir les yeux. Quand il y arriva enfin, tout était sombre autour de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il essaya de bouger mais cela déclencha de fulgurantes douleurs le long de tout son corps.  
  
Harry commençait à paniquer. Il voulait savoir où il était et pourquoi il avait si mal.  
  
« Calmes toi Potter, on est à Poudlard. »  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix lui parler mais reconnut très vite la voix de Malefoy.  
  
« Pourquoi c'est si sombre ? Où sommes nous ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Décidemment, t'es vraiment plus bête que tes chaussettes. C'est sombre parce qu'il fait nuit, imbécile. On est à l'infirmerie. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? On était en train de combattre je sais plus comment il s'appelle et maintenant, on est ici. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé !!! »  
  
« Je te le dirai quand je le saurai. Mais si tu veux, je peux te raconter des histoires de contes de fées, j'en connais certaines qui sont pas mal du tout. »  
  
« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule où je vais me lever et tu vas morfler »  
  
« Ouille ouille ouille, j'ai trop peur, au secours... T'as cru que j'étais poil de carotte ? Je ne suis pas un déchet, moi. »  
  
« Et n'insultes pas Ron !!! Tu ferais moins le fier s'il était devant toi. »  
  
« Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de ce rongeur ? Tu es vraiment stupide Potter... »  
  
« Cette fois, c'en est trop ! »  
  
Harry essaya de se relever mais n'arriva même pas à bouger le moindre de ses membres.  
  
« Alors Potter, on est rouillé ? » ricana Malefoy  
  
« Tu verras quand je pourrai me lever, je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté. »  
  
Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et des pas se rapprochèrent des lits des deux élèves.  
  
« A peine réveillé que vous vous voulez réveiller toute l'école à ce que je vois. Vous allez vous taire et vous reposez. Vous êtes encore très faible. » s'énerva madame Pomfresh.  
  
« Potter a toujours été faible, ça ne lui change pas beaucoup. »  
  
« Ca suffit monsieur Malefoy. Dormez un point c'est tout !!! »  
  
L'infirmière repartit et les deux élèves se remirent à dormir en se jurant que chacun paierait bientôt.  
  
« Harry. Harry. Réveilles toi. C'est moi, Ron. »  
  
« Tu veux qu'il meure de dégoût ? Voir ta tête au réveil, ça peut choquer beaucoup de monde Weasley. » plaisanta Malefoy  
  
« Toi, la langue de serpent, tu la fermes. »  
  
« Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'était pour le bien de ton copain. Je voulais rendre service, c'est tout. » dit Malefoy d'un ton faussement gentil.  
  
Harry se réveilla assez facilement et eu l'agréable surprise de constater que si son corps était encore douloureux, il pouvait néanmoins bouger.  
  
« Ron, expliques moi ce qui s'est passé. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'y a que des rumeurs. Mais le professeur Monet est avec madame Pomfresh, je vais l'appeler. »  
  
« Monet est revenu ? »  
  
« Oui, et il vous a même sauvé la vie. Mais ne bouges surtout pas, je vais le chercher. »  
  
« C'est sûr que dans son état, il pourrait faire un match de quidditch. » plaisanta Drago  
  
« Ta gueule Malefoy !!! » cria Ron, excédé par les remarques de Drago.  
  
Puis Ron partit chercher Monet et ils revinrent tous les deux.  
  
« Salut les enfants. Ca va mieux ? »  
  
« Racontez nous ce qui s'est passé professeur. »  
  
« Bon, alors allons y. Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, j'ai senti plusieurs grosses énergies à quelques kilomètres du château. Donc, j'y suis allé et ce que j'y ai vu m'a surpris, et le mot est faible. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Wagner mais par contre, j'ai eu du mal à en croire mes yeux quand j'ai vu qu'il combattait contre vos amies Ginny et Hermione. »  
  
« Ginny et Hermione ? Comment... » mais Harry fut interrompu par Monet  
  
« Laissez moi finir s'il vous plait. Il y avait donc Ginny et Hermione qui lançaient des attaques contre Wagner et celui-ci les rendaient. Je vous ai vus allongés sur le sol inconscients et je dois dire que j'étais assez surpris : je pensais que je voyais mal car c'est plutôt vos copines qui auraient dû être inconscientes et vous en train de les défendre. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elles tenaient tête contre Wagner. Bien sûr, il était loin du sommet de sa puissance, mais quand même... Finalement, je suis intervenu et devant moi plus les deux filles, il a préféré fuir. Mais en jurant que ce n'était que le début. Et je veux bien le croire. »  
  
« Mais alors, Hermione et Ginny sont les deux autres élèves que Voldemort recherche ?! »  
  
« C'est exact. Nous attendions la confirmation de nos soupçons. Maintenant, nous en sommes certain. Et elle sont vraiment très puissante. Je comprend pourquoi Voldemort les veut absolument. Ce que je n'explique pas, c'est comment Voldemort le savait alors que nous même ne le savions pas. »  
  
Puis, il reprit :  
  
« Elles vous attendent dans la tour des Gryffondors. J'ai obtenu de madame Pomfresh que vous puissiez sortir de l'infirmerie. Pensez à la remercier car elle a fait un boulot extraordinaire. »  
  
Les deux élèves se levèrent difficilement puis quittèrent l'infirmerie en remerciant l'infirmière. Ils marchaient dans le château, Harry avec un air de satisfaction à l'idée de retrouver Ginny, tandis que Drago avait l'air soucieux, ce que remarqua Harry :  
  
« T'es pas content ? On est vivants et on va retrouver nos copines. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? »  
  
« Je sais pas, j'ai un sentiment de malaise. Je trouve que tout va trop vite, je sais pas comment l'expliquer. »  
  
« T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu Malefoy. »  
  
Et ils continuèrent leur marche en silence. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ginny leur sauta au coup en pleurant et en remerciant le ciel.  
  
« Vous êtes seules ici ? Où sont les autres élèves ? » demanda Drago  
  
« Ils sont en cours. Mais on s'en fout maintenant que vous êtes revenus. »  
  
Puis, Ginny prit Harry par la main et ils montèrent dans une chambre, bientôt suivi d'Hermione et de Drago qui allèrent dans une autre chambre. Drago était fatigué et s'allongea sur l'un des lits dans l'espoir de se reposer mais Hermione ne le laissa pas en paix, au contraire. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Drago et commença à l'embrasser. Elle enleva ses vêtements et enleva ceux de Malefoy puis commença à l'embrasser sur le torse tout en descendant en direction de son sexe. Quand enfin, elle prit le sexe de Drago et le mit dans sa bouche, celui-ci se leva brusquement avec une colère énorme :  
  
« Qui es tu ? Réponds moi ou je te tue pétasse !!! »  
  
Harry, qui lui aussi profitait de ce moment d'intimité, entendit de la chambre Malefoy crier et se rhabilla, malgré les protestations de Ginny. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et entra dans celle où Drago se trouvait.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ? Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu touchait à Hermione, je te tuais !!! »  
  
« Sauf que cette pute n'est pas Hermione, petit malin. Hermione m'a toujours dit qu'elle me sucerait le jour où on serait marié car c'était la plus grande preuve d'amour que je pouvais lui donner. Mais là, elle m'a sucé comme si elle en avait l'habitude, sans même que j'ai à la supplier. » déclara avec rage Malefoy  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que Malefoy venait de dire. Ginny arriva et commença à dire à Harry que son ami était devenu fou et qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Harry regardait les yeux de Malefoy et ne les quittaient plus. Et l'impensable arriva : Harry prit Ginny par le cou et commença à l'étrangler.  
  
« Drago a beaucoup de défauts, mais si il dit que ce n'est pas Hermione, je lui fais confiance. » déclara Harry en serrant de plus en plus le cou de Ginny.  
  
Alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer dangereusement, tout ce qui les entourait commença à devenir floue et un nouveau décor apparut. Ginny était parvenu à se retirer de l'emprise de Harry tellement il était surpris de ce qui se passait. Les deux filles se métamorphosèrent en deux autres filles d'une laideur assez incroyable, et d'autres personnes se matérialisèrent devant les deux compagnons. La surprise fut de taille : Plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts étaient présents, dont le père de Drago, ainsi que Voldemort.  
  
« Et bien Lucius, on dirait que ton fils est bien plus malin que toi » ricana Voldemort.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Harry avec panique  
  
« C'est évident Potter. On nous a ramené dans leur cachette et ils commencent leur lavage de cerveau. Et ils voulaient nous faire changer grâce à des fausses Hermione et Ginny car ce sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour nous. » déclara calmement Drago.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons utiliser un sort d'amnésie puis vous rééduquer. Ce sera peut être long, mais ça en vaut le coup. » dit Voldemort.  
  
Il se mit devant les deux jeunes garçons et leva sa baguette. Mais alors qu' il allait prononcer le sort, l'un des murs explosa. Sous la violence du choc, tout le monde fut projeté en arrière et Harry mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre. Ce qu'il vit parut irréel : six sorciers habillés en sorcier de l'ordre du zodiaque étaient alignés et leurs auras se confondaient totalement. Ce spectacle était superbe et subjuguait tous les mangemorts, y compris Voldemort. Le plus âgé des six sorciers prit la parole :  
  
« Messieurs, nous allons venir parmi vous récupérer les deux enfants que vous avez enlevé. Toute opposition à notre action sera considéré comme une grave entrave et sera alors réprimé en conséquence. »  
  
L'un des sorcier s'avança alors vers Harry et Drago, puis les invita à les suivre. Harry et Drago le suivit mais Voldemort essaya de s'interposer. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire plus d'un pas, le sorcier Wagner l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.  
  
Les deux élèves arrivèrent à hauteur des autres sorciers et remarquèrent que le sorcier qui était venu les chercher était une femme. Celle-ci emmena les deux garçons vers l'un des sorcier qui n'était autre que le professeur Monet. Puis, la voix de Wagner intervint :  
  
« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Vincent. L'histoire aurait pu se régler entre nous deux, mais au lieu de cela, tu as préféré faire participer l'ordre dans une guerre qui ne la concernait pas. Tu ne te rend pas compte des conséquences et des répercussions que ça va entraîner. »  
  
Monet allait répondre mais le vieux sorcier l'en empêcha puis parla :  
  
« Honte à toi Wagner. La mission de Vincent était de protéger ces enfants, ce qui est une cause noble. Jamais Vincent ne serait intervenu dans cette guerre qui ne nous concerne pas sauf si l'on s'attaquait à ces enfants ou à lui-même. C'est ton intervention qui fait que l'ordre est maintenant mêlé à cette stupide guerre. »  
  
« Non Marius, Vincent vous a emmené ici pour récupérer ces garçons, c'est donc de sa faute. »  
  
« Voyons Wagner, tu connais nos lois : toute mission crapuleuse donne droit aux sorciers de l'ordre de contrer un ou plusieurs de ses sorciers. Ta mission étant contraire à toute noblesse et toute moralité, nous avons agi. Tu savais parfaitement qu'en agissant ainsi, tu t'exposais à nos lois. »  
  
« Le seul problème, c'est que je ne suis pas seul dans cette histoire. Le reste de l'ordre attend mon appel pour intervenir dans ce que nous croyons être une mission noble, et je peux vous dire que votre implication va précipiter leur participation. Vous allez l'avoir votre guerre Marius, je vous le promet. »  
  
« Ce qui doit advenir adviendra mon ami. » conclut le vieux sorcier.  
  
Monet prit alors les deux garçons par la main et tous les sorciers transplanèrent jusqu'au château de Poudlard, ce qui eu l'effet d'étonner Harry qui pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Poudlard. Il posa la question à son professeur qui lui répondit que les sorciers avec un certain pouvoir le pouvait.  
  
Dumbledore les accueillirent avec l'air soulagé à la vue des deux élèves vivants. Il leur ordonna de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors et s'en alla avec les sorciers.  
  
Harry et Drago se mirent en marche vers la tour. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'arrêta et demanda à Malefoy si cette fois ci, tout lui semblait normal à Poudlard. Malefoy souria et rassura Harry. Mais à peine avaient ils recommencés leur marche que Malefoy s'arrêta et posa une question :  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'as fait confiance tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas Hermione ? »  
  
« Parce que malgré tes airs de macho, tu aimes plus que tout Hermione et si tu étais prêt à tuer cette fille, c'est que tu en étais certain. Tu n'aurais jamais pris le moindre risque. »  
  
Drago acquiesca et reprit sa marche quand Harry rajouta :  
  
« Et parce qu'avec toutes les galères qu'on commence à cumuler, je commence à avoir une confiance aveugle en toi. »  
  
Harry avait dit ça avec une voix étouffée, et était étonné d'avoir dit ça. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil en signe d'approbation et ils se remirent à marcher.  
  
« Mais ne crois pas qu'on soit amis Potter » lui rappela Malefoy.  
  
« T'inquiètes pas pour ça » lui répondit Harry.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir que Monet les attendait devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici » demanda Harry  
  
« Je vous attendais et j'en ai profité pour discuter avec cette charmante dame » répondit Monet en inclinant la tête vers la grosse dame qui se mit à rougir comme une tomate.  
  
« Venez, allons plus loin. Au revoir madame, j'ai passé un très agréable moment en votre compagnie. »  
  
« Revenez quand vous voulez cher ami, je ne bouge pas d'ici » répondit elle alors qu'on aurait dit que son visage allait exploser.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent puis Monet leur raconta tout depuis le début.  
  
« Comme vous avez dû le deviner, Hermione et Ginny sont les deux élèves dont nous attendions la confirmation. Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, on m'a dit que miss Granger et miss Weasley s'étaient fait attaquer et je suis allé les voir. Elles m'ont tout raconté et je suis parti vous chercher. Je ne vous ai pas trouvé mais quand j'ai vu qu'une grosse partie de la forêt avait été rasé, j'ai compris que vous aviez perdu le combat. Alors, j'ai appelé les autres sorciers de l'ordre et ils sont venus. Je leur ai expliqué la situation et nous sommes allé vous cherché. Si vous avez des questions, allez y, je vous écoute. »  
  
« Qui étaient les deux élèves qui ont attaqué les filles ? »  
  
« Ce sont deux des jeunes sorciers enlevés par Voldemort et ils venaient chercher vos amies parce qu'il leur était facile de se faire passer pour des élèves de l'école. »  
  
« Pourquoi quand ils ont entendu mon nom, ils se sont enfuis ? » demanda Drago  
  
« Je pense que c'est parce que vous deux plus vos deux amies, ça faisait beaucoup pour eux. Ils savaient qu'un Malefoy était parmi les élèves que Voldemort recherchait et même si vos amies n'ont pas réussie à se défendre, leurs pouvoirs pouvaient apparaître à tout moment. Et là, ils savaient qu'ils perdraient. »  
  
« Comment nous avez vous trouvé ? »  
  
« La femme qui est venu vous chercher dans la maison s'appelle Anaïs Verlan. C'est la plus forte de tout l'ordre et son pouvoir est telle qu'elle a pu sentir vos énergies très précisément. Dieu merci, elle est dans notre camp, ce qui n'est hélas pas le cas des six autres sorciers. »  
  
« Je pensais que c'était le plus vieux qui était le plus puissant puisque tout le monde lui obéit ».  
  
« Non. Si tout le monde lui obéit, c'est parce que c'est le plus ancien et le plus sage d'entre nous. »  
  
« Une dernière chose professeur. Wagner parlait de terribles répercussions. A quoi devons nous nous attendre ? »  
  
Monet soupira puis répondit :  
  
« Au chaos. » 


End file.
